Just another story
by Ayou
Summary: yeah like what the title says,another shiznat, maimikoto fanfic. im still thinking of a title, i hope i will have one when i finish the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MaiHime/MaiOtome.. Sunrise does.. if i am a billionaire, then maybe.

This is my first fanfic so good luck to me.. hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

**The troublesome Ducati**

It was nearing summer; most students would chat among their friends, talking about great ways to enjoy summer vacation. Most would go to beaches since it is the most efficient and affordable way of passing the heat of summer, for some well-off student, having a trip abroad or spending their time in a summerhouse would be a good idea. Well almost everyone is into the summer mood except for a particular raven-haired girl who had already made up her mind on spending her vacation fixing her beloved Ducati.

[**Natsuki Kuga** - a freshman high school student of Fuuka Academy. Loves motorbikes, lingerie and has an unhealthy addiction to mayonnaise. Definitely not your most friendly person , has a habit of cutting classes ,short-tempered except when it comes to her favorite things which was previously mentioned and yeah… the daughter of the CEO/Owner of Kuga Business Conglomerate, one of largest business corporation in Japan. Their scope of business ranges from real estate to shopping malls to restaurants.

Natsuki is in her garage, working her way through her motorbike's engine. Sporting a blue jumpsuit and wearing goggles, she looks like a professional mechanic, except for a bottle of mayonnaise with a spoon in it lying beside her. For some reason it has not been working well since she crashed it on the highway 2 weeks ago. "I guess I have damaged it more than I thought" whispering to herself while searching for her screwdriver.

Two hours within her fixing session, the door to her garage opened. A certain orange head girl entered, followed by a slightly younger girl with short black spiky hair. Looking around for her cobalt blue haired friend, she instantly saw her when she heard the clattering of spoon against glass container.

"Hey Natsuki, how's the fixing going?" asked the orange head girl, sitting on the garage floor beside Natsuki.

[**Mai Tokiha **– freshman high school student of Fuka. A superwoman if we may say. Have two jobs, one being a waitress at a local restaurant and a lifeguard during the weekends. She has a younger brother, Takumi Tokiha, who happens to be attending middle school in the same school. She is Natsuki's roommate and her conscience sometimes. She is a good cook and loves karaoke. She is always with the company of Mikoto Minagi, a middle school student of Fuuka who looks like and acts like cat, member of the middle school division kendo club, she always carries her shinai( like the ones used for kendo) which is kept inside a cylindrical-like bag.

"Well, its working but not like before, it doesn't sound right every time I start it up"

"Maybe it's time you should bring it to a professional, not making it worse"

"Thank you very much for your support Mai, but remember why my bike crashed on the first place?"

It was a day to remember all right. Mai and Natsuki were heading towards town 2 weeks ago to buy some groceries. While on the highway, a young deer suddenly leaped out of nowhere in front of them, startling the orange haired girl and accidentally grabbed on one of Natsuki's arms. Natsuki lost her control over the bike. They skidded on the highway. The guardrails on the highway stopped their vehicle from moving further. Luckily, for the two, the worst thing they got was bruises. Moreover, lucky for the deer who did not look fazed by the fact "It" nearly died.

"It wasn't my fault that deer happen to "pass by" the highway, and besides we still manage to arrive at the supermarket before it closed".

Inching closer, she wanted to see what was wrong with the blue mean machine. Mai was now squatting right next to Natsuki with her brows slightly furrowed.

"I don't see anything wrong; it's still shiny except for that little dent on the side of the gas container and the long scratch over the side frame"

Natsuki gave a deep sigh before turning her head to face Mai.

"Since when did you become an expert with motorbikes?" Giving Mai one of her death glares. "And besides, look at my baby, IT'S A MESS!"

"Now now Natsuki, didn't I tell you to bring it to a professional so they can fix it back"

"I would have if I have enough money Mai"

"Why not ask your dad for money? He's just a phone call away anyway and why don't you try patching things up with him". Standing up, she walked towards Mikoto (who happened to be holding an electrical wire cutter that she took from Natsuki's toolbox) and snatches the "dangerous" tool from her.

"I'd rather not eat mayonnaise for a year than talk to him," Natsuki snarled.

Mai raised an eyebrow at Natsuki's sudden comment.

"Oh really"

Realizing that she just laid the fate of her mayonnaise addiction on the line she quickly retorted.

"I mean, I'd rather not cut classes than talk to him" she said pouting.

"He's been calling you since you had that fight and you never once returned his calls," Mai answered softly. She did not know if she should push the subject but was afraid that Natsuki might burst.

Natuski just snorted. She is not comfortable talking about her personal life. She would just rather keep it to herself than have someone meddling, but Mai is different. She does meddle but Natsuki knows that she only do this for her own good. Even though they just met a year a ago, with Mai's motherly attitude, it's hard not to be friends with her and since Natsuki's mother passed away when she was a kid, this is something that she's looking for.

"Ok, I'll not bug you with your family problems, for now. But at least try bringing that thing to a local mechanic shop and have it checked up." Tapping one foot on the floor with her arms crossed.

"If that's what could make you stop nagging me, then fine". Let's just hope that mechanic shops aren't that pricey." Natsuki obviously a little irritated by the fact that she had to spend money again but decided to take Mai's advice since it is for her Ducati anyway.

Smiling to herself, Mai headed towards the door.

"So shall we eat lunch then, miss-bottomless-pit-stomach here is getting hungry". Pointing to the feral girl, who is munching on a foam.

With that, the three left the garage and headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

If you're waiting for Shizuru, she will appear on the 3rd chapter... thanks to all who has read the fan fic. Hope you keep on reading. English is not my first language but I'm trying to make it readable as possible.

* * *

[**Just another day**

Under the blazing heat, Natsuki drove her Ducati to a mechanic shop. The shop is fairly small and old but nonetheless Nao recommended it. Why Nao happen to know about the place, it's beyond Natsuki. As she dismounted her bike, she heard a clank of tool coming from within the open garage. She peeked through the entrance and from there she can see what or who is inside. With his back facing her, an old man, around his late 60's was picking up a fallen screwdriver. He is wearing a dirty white t-shirt and blue jeans. With his eyeglasses sliding down his nose, he is happily working on a car, which seems to be in perfect condition. She inwardly chuckled at the sight, thinking that if she were to get old, she would look something like that.

She walked towards the old man expecting that he did not realize her presence, but as she is about 3 meters away from him, he spoke, slightly startling Natsuki.

"So what brings a lovely lady like you to my humble shop?" He gently placed the car hood down and faced Natsuki. His smile was gentle and his eyes were soft blue.

"My motorbike… I mean I'm here to have my motorbike fixed sir"

"Is that so, would you be kind enough to bring your Ducati inside so I can have a look at it?"

"Sure! Eh, wait! How did you know I was driving a Ducati?" A little shocked on how the old man knew what kind of motorbike she was driving.

"Wild guess?" He was still smiling but this time its more like a smirk than a friendly smile.

_This man gives me the creeps. How on earth did he know I was driving a Ducati. But then again he could have seen me park a while ago._

From what Natsuki could see, the car, maintained by the old man, was a limited edition sports car, it was a Bugatti EB Veyron 16.4 Pur Sang to be exact. She had read somewhere that the company that made this car only produced 5 of them, it is incredibly expensive with its $1.4 million dollar price tag, and to find it inside this (not to say dump) rather unpopular and not so famous auto repair shop was quite surprising. Let alone that the only staff might be the old man himself. In her mind, the owner of the car must be some filthy rich boy who just wants to show off and with this car, he sure be able to score some chicks.

Cars are cool in her opinion. She has nothing against them, but she chose to buy a motorbike instead. For her, while riding it, she could feel the wind brushing though her skin, the sense of almost flying and being free, and the adrenaline that pumps throughout her veins when the speed is neck breaking and of course, the uncanny way it squeezes through traffic. It took her almost 5 months of saving up her allowance just to buy her Ducati and she was proud of it. She also remembered her father's expression when she told him what she bought. He begged her to reconsider but failed miserably. She chuckled lightly. However, her train of thoughts was broken when the old man accidentally dropped his toolbox (yet again), with its contents scattering in every direction.

"Sorry about that, it has slipped through my hands, my grip is not like what it used to be." the man apologized. He slowly sat bent down and began picking up the fallen tools. Natsuki immediately helped him by picking up the nearest pliers that flew near her foot.

"Ano.. are you the only one working here sir?" while handing him the loose tool.

"Oh please stop calling me sir, I'm Hanzo by the way. Nakamura Hanzo. I'm afraid I am the only one. I used to have my sons helping me around here but both of them are now married and happily living with their family a couple of towns from here"

"So you're living here alone?"

"Yes. I was living alone since my beautiful wife passed away. Is this the first time you have your bike checked miss-?"

"Kuga. Natsuki Kuga ,Yes it's the first time I had it checked and I'm sorry about your wife Mr. Nakamura. "

"Its fine Kuga-chan, it has been four years and I know that she is happy wherever she is"

"Natsuki is fine Mr. Nakamura.."

"If you say so, Natsuki-chan it is". His gentle smile still plastered on his face.

The suffix made Natsuki cringe. She was not used to it. It is either Kuga or Natsuki; even her father calls her by her name without suffix at all. However, she chose to let it slip, since the man seems to be kind enough and he was fixing her bike after all. While watching the old man working on his bike, a thought came to her.

"Mr. Nakamura, are you looking for an employee?" she asked hopefully.

"hmm.. Come to think of it, yes I am. Do you know someone who might be interested?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" unable to hide the eagerness in her voice. "I would like to apply for the position"

"Really, well then you're hired. You can start tomorrow if you like."

Natsuki was surprised with his decision. He did not even think twice about it.

"WHAT?!! You're not gonna see if I'm really qualified, you know, tests my skills?"

Rising from his position, he went to the desk, which was located near the back of the garage. He opened the drawer and pulled a small white board. He then scribbled something on it and hung it on the wall behind the desk. Then he approached Natsuki, placing his left hand on her right shoulder he spoke gently.

"Why would I need to when I already know that you're good?"

"But how would you know? I didn't exactly do anything to give you that impression"

"But you did" He took his hand off Natsuki and walked towards her bike. Pausing beside it, he touched its smooth surface. "Some of its parts are custom made, even with its damage on the outer cover I would say this thing has been taken care of pretty good. The dent and scratch, I take it came from an accident quite recently?"

"Y..yeah.. My friend and I was involve in an accident 2 weeks ago"

"And you were worried about the sound the engine is giving off when you're starting it?"

"Yeah!"

"Very well, I know what seems to be the problem. I will fix it up. You can pick it up by tomorrow afternoon or perhaps you can ride it back home after work?"

Natsuki was happy that the man knew the problem and was going to fix it, then became sad when she realized she would have to leave her baby at the shop for the night.

"Okay, but please be careful with it." She said almost pleading.

"No worries leave it to me."

With that, Natsuki headed towards the garage door when the old man called her.

"By the way Natsuki-chan, your work schedule is written on the white board. It starts at 9 am and ends at 4:30 pm." pointing to the white board that hung on the wall near the desk.

" Oh Mr. Nakamura I forgot to tell you, this just might be a summer job since I'm still going to school."

"Do not worry about it. Its fine by me, but if you want to keep your job we can talk about the time that is suitable for you"

She thought about it for a minute but decided that it was a good idea.

"Hmm.. I can go here after class and on weekends as soon as the summer is over"

"That would be fine. Your class ends at 3 pm right?" he shouted from under the car. He was back again checking up the same car he was working on when Natsuki arrived.

"Yeah. And I don't have class during weekends too"

" How about this, as soon as school starts, your work schedule will be at 4:30pm to 8:30 pm weekdays and 9 am to 3pm on weekends"

"Okay cool. It's pretty convenient. "

"So it's settled. And before I forgot, you should get a working permit and also I need to have a copy of your exam schedule"

Natsuki was quite confused with what the man just said. The working permit she understands, but the exam schedule, weird.

_What does he want with my schedule_

"Why would you need my exam schedule?"

"Ah, so I would know when you will have your exams and so I can give you a proper break for you to study."

_So he's concerned about my studies. He must be a good man. Wonder what he's like with his sons._

She just nodded and proceeded on going out.

She spends nearly an hour in the shop. She did not expect to take that long, but the good side is she found herself a job. The walk home was exhausting. The sun still burns like hell in the afternoon, with few trees covering the streets, the best option she thought, was to run home as fast as she can. It was not a good idea at all, by the time she reached the campus gate, she was panting. She knelt beside the gate clutching the steel bars.

"DAMN THIS WEATHER!" she cursed, clutching the bar harder and shaking it violently. She was still having fierce battle with the bars when an old woman approached her.

"Kuga-san, just what are you doing with the gate? Damaging of school property is an offence punishable with suspension or worse, expulsion!"

Stiffened by the voice, she lifted her head ever so slightly. Emerald eyes now stare at an old woman who has hunted her very existence in the academy. Miss Maria Graceburt is the school vice principal. She was famous for handling her students with "iron fist" and no one better than Natsuki can attest to that. She had a couple of run-ins with Miss Maria and the memory was not pleasant at all. One time, she was caught skipping class; Miss Maria had her paint the entire school wall. It took her 4 days to finish it, sacrificing her gaming time so she can have the rest she needed.

"Ahehehe.. I..I was just pp..practicing on my acting skills mm..Miss Maria, I was now focusing on how to act enraged" she stuttered. Hoping that the old woman would buy the excuse.

_Please let her believe me. Please. Please._

The old woman looked at her intently. Her eyes bore down on Natsuki like drill. She could have sworn she saw flames from within the woman's eyes.

_What am I thinking! Miss Maria is old, not stupid. Argh! Of all people that had to see me today, why does it have to be her!_

"This must be the project Miss Yukariko was telling me about. But I didn't know you were serious on giving a good performance Kuga-san?"

_But then again I can be wrong_

"Ahaha y..yess miss Maria, I'm taking it quite seriously." Smirking to herself, this must be her lucky day.

"Very well, you may continue but please refrain from damaging any school properties." With a glare that could drive even Hannibal to a corner, she left.

Natsuki released a long sigh. She did not realize that she was holding her breath the whole time. _Seriously, that woman could give me a heart attack and I'm the one who's younger_

After the encounter with Miss Maria, Natsuki continued her way to the dormitory. _ Damn I'm starving, I hope Mai had something prepared. I can't wait to tell her the news _After what seemed to a long journey for her, she finally reached her dorm room. As she got in, an enticing smell caught her nose. She went to the kitchen and there she found Mai cooking up something.

The next day:

"What! You're going to work at an auto mechanic shop?!!" The orange haired girl practically shouted in disbelief. Natsuki told her the news early morning while having breakfast. She was not against her friend having to work but she was surprised to the idea of her friend actually working.

"Geez Mai, could you be quieter next time. Yes, the old man hired me yesterday and I'm starting today" She replied while gobbling up the sandwich with mayonnaise that could feed the entire state of Kansas for a week.

"Well excuse me for being so surprised, I just didn't know little Miss Kuga would actually have the balls to work and Natsuki, remember you will have a BOSS who would be ordering you around. I just don't know if you're up to those kinds of things"

"First of all Mai I don't have BALLS, but I do have guts to work and besides, it's a learning experience". By this time, Natsuki was now on the doorway, tying up her shoes.

"Riiiiggghhtt"_I just hope you don't kill your boss on the process_ Honestly, Mai was not so sure about this setting that Natsuki has put her self in to. However, looking at her friend, she just could not help but be proud of her. Finally, her roommate is starting to act like an adult. At least she hopes so.

"Well then I'm off. See you later!" but before Mai could answer back, Natsuki was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**yurianimeotaku - **thanks for the review, i hope you keep on reading and your comments are greatly appreciated.

**kikyo4ever- **here goes.. i know you're waiting for this.. thank you for the review..

here is the 3rd chapter. the main story here is about shizuru and natsuki but i'll also be writing about the other couples in the future. i dont really want them to be left out. hehe. hope you enjoy it and please review too. thank you very much.

* * *

**An annoying (beautiful) customer**

She arrived at the shop at exactly 9am, or actually, it was 8:55. Mr. Nakamura was now wiping the very same car that he was working on the previous day.

"Good Morning Hanzo!" Natsuki greeted. She was excited on starting her work. She also brought her personal set of tools with her. The garage was not big. Only about, 2-4 cars can fit inside. On the right side of the garage was a long wooden drawer where all the tools and small spare parts of an automobile are kept.

"Good Morning to you too Natsuki-chan, you're quite early. Its only 8:56am on my watch". He said while smiling as always.

"I was up early so I thought maybe I could start early too" (yah Natsuki being early is weird)

"Very well, would you continue polishing this car then, the owner will be picking it up in about an hour". He approached Natsuki and gave her the rug that he was using on cleaning the car.

Polishing cars was not that hard. All she has to do is apply the wax on, then wipe it until it shines. _This is fun, yeah like karate kid, Wax in Wax off. I could do this all day _

The car was pretty much became a shining shimmering piece of metal by now at how Natsuki waxes it like there is no tomorrow. Even the car rims are sparkling as well. Wiping the sweat that formed on her forehead, she stared at her accomplishment. _That's how you do polishing! Look at that, I can even see my reflection clearly. Ahh I'm just too good _Oblivious to what was happening around her, Natsuki failed to notice that Hanzo now is talking to the owner of the car. She continued on her musing. Even smiling while talking to herself.

_I guess this thing would look better if it comes in midnight blue. And with a silver wolf picture at the hood. Yep, that's way better than this two toned color, unpainted carbon fiber and aluminum body work. And what's with the high gloss aluminum wheels?! This thing is too damn shiny for my taste and boring too._

"The owner must be a boring person." she whispered to no one in particular.

"Ara. And why would you say that?"

The voice with a thick accent startled Natsuki that she literally jumped onto the hood of the car. (Good thing she was light or else she would have dented the hood, thank you carbon fiber). Slightly embarrassed and greatly annoyed at the sudden intrusion, Natsuki was mustering all self-control she had, not to pummel the intruder to death. With veins almost popping on her head, she turned to see owner of the voice. Standing in front her, was a beautiful young woman. Her skin was smooth as porcelain and her eyes were an odd color of red, which made her more appealing or perhaps intriguing. Her brown hair danced with the wind that came from the ceiling fan. The light that was coming from the garage door behind them accentuated her beauty, making her appear like an angel. With her hand at her back, head slightly tilted and with a rather teasing smile, the young woman appears to be striking a cute pose.

[**Shizuru Fujino** - 2nd year high school student of Fuuka Academy. She is the current Student Council President of the said school. She is calm, elegant and beautiful. A good example of a person of perfection, (At least that's what her fan girls think) she has many fan girls at school. She is always top of the class, good at almost everything (even handling the naginata) and the only daughter of Kenta Fujino, owner/CEO of Fujino Corporation. One of the largest corporation that is based in Japan but also very successful internationally. [I don't know the name of shizuru's father so I have to invent one

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. _What's with the pose?! Geez! I can practically see ANNOYING written all over her face_

"DON'T CREEPON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

"Ara, did I startle you? Sorry. I tried getting your attention, but you seem to be lost in your thoughts. And I couldn't help but comment on what you said earlier" her voice was smooth and calm. Her crimson eyes were fixated on Natsuki's emerald ones.

"Did you startle me??! You nearly gave me a heart attack!! What I said doesn't concern you". Pouting as she turned her back at the brunette and continued on her polishing.

"Oh, I think it concerns me"

"And why is that?"

"Ara. . Because that car you are polishing belongs to me"

"EHH!!!"_it can't be hers! theres no way a person like her would like this car.. wayyy masculine for her. _

"So why would you think that I'm a boring person just by looking at my car"

"Coz it's plain."

"…"

"And too damn shiny"

"…"

"As simple as that, so now that you know, would you excuse me coz I have other things to do" with that, the raven-haired girl walk over the desk and pretended to be looking for something. _That girl is getting on my nerves, but she is kinda pretty. WTF am I thinking! She's just annoying, period! _

Shizuru's POV

_Natsuki, you look very cute on those jumper suits. I can't believe my luck today! I didn't expect to see you here. I never knew you would take your love for motorbikes as far as working in a garage for the summer. With all that time, I hope I can get closer to you…even just by a bit._

Shizuru was still in euphoria having been able to strike a conversation with Natsuki that she didn't realize the raven haired beauty was already behind the desk. Shizuru caught herself daydreaming; she smiled at her object of affection and went to talk to Mr. Nakamura.

"How long has been Natsuki working here?"

"She started today; I hired her yesterday when she had her motorbike fixed."

"How long is she planning to do this?"

"She's gonna be working here until summer break ends but I think she is considering on continuing even if classes has started"

"That's good; I'd have more chance on seeing her"

"I know and besides I think she is good."

"Yeah she is. Thank you very much uncle."

"It's nothing Shizuru dear, I needed the extra hand also. I just hope you wont get you heart broken, Natsuki-chan is a good girl but I'm not sure if she's into that kind of relationship"

"I know, but being near her is enough to make me happy"

"Very well then, student council meeting?"

"You got it right, i shall take my leave now uncle, i don't want Haruka-san ranting at me the whole meeting"

"Take care then"

Shizuru gave a loving look at Natsuki before heading to her car. As much as she wanted to stay longer, she had to do things in school that require her presence. Natsuki was still acting that she was looking for something when she heard that Shizuru's car started and zoomed out of the garage (its a super car after all). Somehow, she felt a pang of sadness and irritation. _ She didn't even say goodbye. Mou.. Why do I feel like this? She's just a girl, a customer! There's no need to be like this. And why do I have a feeling I have seen her somewhere._

The day just went by with Natsuki feeling a little down and often caught her self, thinking about the brown-haired woman. She didn't know how that woman had so much effect on her.

* * *

Omake: 

Natsuki: Oi Shizuru! Nice ride! -eyes shinning while staring at the car-

Shizuru: I'm glad Natsuki likes it but i know a better RIDE than that.

Natsuki: Really?!!

Shizuru: We can get inside my room so i can show you -teasing smile-

Natsuki: -blush- SHIZURU!!

Shizuru quickly disappears through the door, Natsuki runs after her.

Ayou: -sweat- ahehehe... there you go kikyo4ever.. shizuru is still rich _(and still a pervert_)

kikyo4ever: Good!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! this chapter really used up my brain..

**y****urianimeotaku**: Ask Natsuki if she is willing to share Shizuru with you.

**rainee-chan**: you will find out.. soon

**wakamama**: you will know on the upcoming chapters when I explain certain things.

**wakamama** and **kiangs**: Natsuki not knowing who is on the student council is not impossible for I myself don't know our student council officers. hehehe

**silverstri**, **EisWulf** and **Swarm012**: thanks for the review!

* * *

** It Pains Me**

Summer vacation went by too quickly. After 4 weeks of working for Mr. Nakamura, she finally had her paycheck. Natsuki couldn't be happier, she even treated Mai, Mikoto and even Nao to a theme park. Everything was an accomplishment for Natsuki and Mai was proud of her. The day after tomorrow is the start of the new term, everybody was back to school mode but Natsuki felt there was something missing. She had been happy because of what she had accomplished over the summer (which is new) but something at the back of her mind made her feel that she was disappointed over a thing. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

Natsuki was on the couch, staring at the ceiling for quite sometime now. Mai who was cleaning the kitchen, was disturbed by this. It's not everyday that she gets to see Natsuki pondering on something and it's not everyday she gets to see her stay in one place for more than a minute either. Something is bothering her friend and she needs to find out.

"Natsuki, is there something bothering you?"

"Hmm.. nothing"

_She's definitely not herself today_

"You want some mayo-filled sandwich?"

"I'm not hungry Mai but thanks anyway"

Mai nearly fell over when Natsuki actually refused her offer. _OMG! Did I hear it right!Is the world gonna end?! I thought I'd never see the day!! _Mai quickly went to where Natsuki was (who was now busy twirling her hair on her fingers) and pointed her cleaning brush at her roommate.

"Who are you and what have you done to my roommate?!!!"

Natsuki who was surprised with Mai's action, bolted up and held up one of the throw pillows.

"Will you be careful at where you point that thing! What are you talking about anyway?"

"Natsuki, did you just realize that you refuse to eat a mayo-filled sandwich?"

"Yeah so?"

"We are talking about your MAYO here! A white creamy not to mention disgusting condiment that you'd risk your life for. Does that ring a bell?!"

Natsuki who seem to be still stuck in Lala land and didn't get what her friend is trying to say.

"What about it?"

_Geez, this must be something really big for her to totally forget about her mayo addiction_

"You know what, just spill. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"Oh. Okay." -pause to think-

"Sooo?"

"You see, I'm happy that I have done something useful over the summer but…."

"but what?"

"why am I feeling disappointed and irritated?"

"So you are upset over something you don't know and that's what is bothering you?"

"Uhh yeah."

Mai felt that this was going to be a serious conversation so she decided to clean her hands, return all her cleaning stuff at the cabinet and sat beside Natsuki. This is the first time Natsuki really had something bother her that it made her refuse to eat mayo. As Mai settled herself on the couch, she started her what she calls "advice giving session"

"Has something happened at the shop during the summer?"

"hmm.. nothing exciting"

"Did you and your Boss fight?"

"If we did then I wouldn't have received my paycheck now would I"

"Okay okay sorry. Hmmm...Did you meet someone?"

Natsuki froze at the question. Her thoughts immediately went back to the time when she had met the beautiful brunette. Her red eyes that could make even the bravest man squirm on his seat but could so mesmerizing as well. Those creamy skin that would make any woman look filled with envy. That woman whom she thought would come back to let her car fixed or maintained, did not show up at the garage the whole summer. _Wait a minute?! Am I upset over her not showing up at the garage?!!_

Mai was now staring at her waiting for her answer.

"Natsuki?"

What's going on inside Natsuki's mind:

--There is no way that she's the reason why I am upset! She's just a common customer.. okay not so common but still a customer.. and annoying too. Yeah she's too damn annoying. What's with her anyway, sneaking up on me like that.. she should mind her business really! And that cute pose! Arghh!! Did I just say CUTE?!! Noooo! And that.. that smile! I thought she was going to come again but noooo.. maybe she found a better mechanic shop! What do you expect from a rich brat!--

Natsuki was still in her "brain fight" when Mai tapped her on the shoulder making her jerk all the way to the end of the couch.

"I am sooo Not upset over some pretty rich brat whom I thought would comeback at the shop after she had her car fixed on the first day of my work!!!!!!"

Mai was startle at Natsuki's sudden outburst. She wasn't expecting it but found it interesting.

"Riigghhtt" Mai said with a glint in her eyes. _Soo there's SOMEONE involved and here I thought our Natsuki is unfriendly._

Seeing Mai reaction, Natsuki suddenly realized what she had said. "That's not what I meant, ahehehe.. what I mean to say is that..that.. I'm not upset at the customers who did not comeback again after they had their car fixed.. yeah that's it. I'm not really-" her word faltering as she goes on. She was now blushing and was finding a way out of the conversation when.

Ring.. Ring.. (Saved by the bell!)

Mai's phone was ringing so she stood up went to her room. Natsuki was so relieved, the phone call really saved her. She was about to bolt out of the door when Mai called out.

"Natsuki"

"Yeah?"

"Phone"

Mai handed her the phone and went back to the kitchen to continue her cleaning and to prepare dinner for the three of them. (Mikoto was sleeping in her room the whole time).

"Who's this?"

"Is that the way you talk to your father Natsuki?"

"I'm pretty sure the person you are talking about is long gone"

"Natsuki please, I'm making an effort here"

There are things that could really piss Natsuki off, and this is one of it. She hated her father since her mother passed away. He was a good man before really; they were a happy family when her mother was still alive. They would go watch movies together, visit theme parks during the weekends. During summer, they would spend their vacation on their summerhouse, or they would visit other countries instead. Her birthday was always fun, they would hold a wonderful party for her, give her beautiful presents and all her friends where invited and having fun (yeah she had friends before). With all her loved ones present on the said occasion, what else could she ask for? However, all those things were suddenly shattered when her mom got sick and eventually died. Her father buried himself with his work trying to keep his mind off the sadness he felt, taking his daughter for granted, who needed him at that time. Theme park visits stopped, no more summerhouse vacation, even birthdays where forgotten. They have grown further apart from each other as time passes. Eventually, Natsuki had to attend junior high and she decided it is best to have her own apartment rather than going home, if she still calls it home. That is when she met Mai. Mai was also looking for an apartment to stay, was happy to room with her since the apartment was expensive for her to pay alone. For the next few months, her father would call her, to tell her that he had sent her her allowance. Natsuki was still too young to work and her father knows it. By her third year at junior high, her father went to visit her. What her father forgot to tell her was that he had an extra guest in tow, thus, her first meeting with Rena Sayers, her future mother and the cause of her fight with her father.

"Oh really, how come I can't feel it dad"

"Natsuki please, can't we just talk without us fighting"

"You made me like this, what do you expect.. So what do you want, you certainly did not call me just have a little chitchat. So?"

"Okay, I'll be straight forward with you Natsuki."

"Fire away"

"You are my only daughter and the only heir to our company. Since you are now in high school, I think it is time for you to be exposed to the world of business. I have arranged for you to take a special class at one of the best Business school abroad. It's only gonna be a year because it's just a preparatory course and so you can still finish you high school here if you want to."

"WHAT!! You just called me out of nowhere then you decided to have me study some crap that you know I'm not interested in?!!

"Natsuki it's for your own good and the company's future"

"Why don't you send your wife of yours or her kid instead of me!" _I'm sorry Arika if I drag you into this._

"You are my only child and it is only you whom I wanted to entrust our company!"

Somewhere in the background, Natsuki could hear a girl's voice begging her father something. She distinctly could hear her father saying something like " I'm sorry dear let me finish talking to her.."

"Dad is that Arika?"

"Ah yes, this kid missed you and wants to talk to you"

Arika is her 13-year-old stepsister (turning 14 by September 7th). She has nothing against this kid, in fact, she's very fond of her. Arika even sneaks out of the house so she could visit her and after a few hours her stepmother would come pick her up.

She heard someone grabbing the phone from her father.

"Natsuki onee-chan!!!!"

"Oi, give the phone back to Dad"

"Mou.. I missed you and that's the reply I get"

"You were just here yesterday.. Baka!"

" But.. onee-chan meany!!" crying over the phone.

"Okay okay, I miss you too now give the phone to Dad!"

"Yehey! Kiwotsukete!(take care)"

Having this kind of conversation with her stepsister can sometimes be annoying but she really likes it at the same time. After a few seconds, her father was the one on the line again.

"So Natsuki, Have you thought about what I have proposed to you?"

"Give me one reason why I should go to this school"

There was a moment of silence. What her father said next was not something she was expecting.

"Coz your mother wished for it"

----------------------

After almost 15 minutes of conversation, Natsuki settled the phone down. By that time, Mai was also done with her cleaning and was preparing the table for dinner. Natsuki went to the dinner table, pulled a chair and sat herself down. She looked like the whole world just collapsed on her and now buried her face on her hands. Mai sat next to her and gave a long sigh.

"Soo.. this sucks"

"Mai"

"Yeah?"

"Would you miss me if I were gone for a year?"

* * *

The next day: 

"NA-TSU-KI!! Get your lazy behind off the bed now and prepare for school! We don't want be late today" Mai shouted from the kitchen.

It was the first day of class of the second term. They don't want to be late this time because Miss Maria would be there to remind them of their tardiness and they don't want that to happen. Mikoto was now jumping up and down her bed trying to wake her up.

"okay okay im getting up"

"Mai is cooking breakfast. Mai wants you to be quick because Mai doesn't want to be late"

"yeah I know.. geez."

After Mikoto was sure Natsuki is awake and getting ready, she ran back downstairs to eat breakfast. Natsuki opened her closet and changed to her uniform, she then went downstairs to eat.

The day was great. The three of them walked to school talking about random stuff, Mai and Natsuki forgetting about the event that happened the other day. They first dropped Mikoto. Nao was waiting for her at the entrance of the building. Nao and Mikoto are classmates and buddies too. It still makes Mai and Natsuki wonder how the two get along well.

After a few minutes of walking and chatting, the two arrived at their respective rooms. Both of them are in the same year but different classes. Natsuki entered her room and sat on her chair near the window. She was staring outside when something caught her attention. Near the school gates, a small crowd was gathering around a certain person. She cannot see who it was but assumed that the person must be a school idol of some sort to attract that kind of crowd. Natsuki couldn't care less, she instead decided to take a quick nap before class starts.

Unknown to Natsuki, a pair of crimson eyes were watching her from below, only her and nothing else.

* * *

Shizuru wanted to be early for her first class but as soon as she entered the school gates, she was surrounded by her fan girls. 

"Good morning Shizuru-sama!" screamed one of her fan girls.

"Good morning" she replied while keeping her polite smile on. _Honestly people, don't you have lives. Buzz off will ya!!_

"Would you eat lunch with me Kaichou-sama?" screamed the other

-smiles-_Not in a million years kid._

This is a normal day for Shizuru, she has gotten used to the attention her fellow students have given her but at some days, she hated it. Today was a perfect example of that day, she just wanted to go to her class peacefully get on with the day like a normal student would. Amidst the chaos around her, she spotted something that would make her day complete. Not even her screaming fan girls would ruin it for her. At the second floor of the build, sitting near the window was the person that makes her high school life worthwhile. As she looked carefully, she noticed that the girl was staring right at her! Shizuru was surprised at what she saw. Her heart skipped a beat. _Oh God! Is she staring at me?..Oh my God, she is actually looking at me._She tried to compose herself and put on her best smile. As she faced her object of affection, she was startled when the person just looked away and rested her head on the desk ready to take a nap. _Great! And here I though she actually saw me._ But what she did only made her fan girls swoon over her.

"Ahh!! SHIZURU-SAMA!!" Screamed her fan girls.

_Ughhhh Leave me alone!_

Still smiling, Shizuru weeded her way out of the crowd. She quickened her pace until she reached the student council room. After what happened earlier, she needed some green tea.

When she opened the door to the room, she was greeted by Haruka's ranting, Yukino trying to calm her down and Reito at the corner, happily sipping tea.

Back at the classroom:

Her classmates were busy chatting with each other, talking about stuff they have done during the vacation. She overheard one talking about how she found her true love at one of the beaches she went to during the vacation. She animatedly told her friends on how they fell in love at first sight. After hearing this, Natsuki just scoffed and tried to get a decent nap before class starts. _Love at first sigh, someone stupid would really believe that._

She was about to slip into dreamland when someone sitting behind her shrieked.

"Ahh It's Fujino kaichou!!!!" squealed the girl.

Natsuki was now debating if she would go back to her nap or smack this girl for disturbing her. She whirled around to face the said student and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Would you tell me what in the Lord's name made you scream like that?!" her classmate could almost see steam coming from Natsuki's ears.

"Cc..calm down Natsuki, it's just we saw Miss Fujino and we couldn't help it"

"Fujino? Fujino who?"

"Omg you don't know our student council president?!! She's practically the coolest smartest and prettiest girl in school or probably in the whole world!"

"Hmm.. Fujino… fujino….. "

"…"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell"

"…" –shocked-

"Whoever she is I really don't care, so if you ever see her again, please shout at somebody else's ear for Christ sake"

Seeing no reaction from her classmate, she went back to her desk and started dozing off. In a matter of minutes, the homeroom teacher went in and was about to start the class when she found Natsuki drooling over her desk. She took one chalk from her table and aimed it at her.

"ITTAI!!"

"Pay attention Miss Kuga, that chalk wont be the only thing that would hit you if I ever caught you sleeping again"

"hmmp"

"Well class, let's begin our day with our lesson outline."

It's the first day of school and Natsuki has gotten into trouble already. The class went by with the teacher giving out handouts and explaining what they will have to discuss throughout the new term. She was so bored and couldn't wait for the said class to be over. After what seemed to be an eternity, the bell rang and its time for lunch.

Rummaging through her bag, Natsuki found a startling discovery. She has forgotten to bring her lunch. Mai even made some extra mayo dip for her tempura and she will not have the chance to eat it. The growling of her stomach didn't help either. Looking around her classroom, her mouth watered at her classmate's bento. The enticing smell of the omelet, the crispiness of fried chicken even the negi looks delicious now. Everything starts to swirl around her, she suddenly feels lightheaded and her stomach growls even more. She is beginning to see tempura dancing and some barbeque waving at her. She wanted to snatch one of it but the "food" seems to be running further and further away.

"w..w.wwaait" she slurred. Trying to reach the now distant food.

Her daydreaming or shall we say hallucinations were interrupted when someone was calling out her name.

"Natsuki"

"…"

"Natsuki"

"ww..who's t.tthere?"

"It's me you baka! Now stop daydreaming and let's go eat lunch!"

"Mai?"

"…"

"Mai! –finally coming to her senses- " What are you doing here?!!"

"I brought your lunch! I saw this on the kitchen table when I went to get the keys!"

"OMG!! My Tempura and MAYO dip!!!!! Thank you Mai, you really saved me!!!"

"Okay, shall we now eat lunch together, let's go somewhere quiet"

"Uhmm okay, you lead the way"

* * *

Lunch went by quickly and the two where heading back to their respective classrooms. Mai suddenly decided to drop by Mikoto's classroom leaving Natsuki to go on by herself. 

As Natsuki was about to turn around the corridor leading to the school hallway, something caught her eyes. A certain brunette was sitting on a bench, staring off into space while listening on her ipod. _Oppss! That girl! It's her!._ She was frozen on her spot. Everything seem to disappear around her except for the brunette. Her eyes were only focused on her. Her heartbeat suddenly quickened as she tried to approach the girl. Her palms became sweaty and her breathing became short and shallow. _What's happening to me, I'm just gonna say hi.. what am I so nervous about. _She tried to take a step but each step weighs like a million tons. _Come on! She's just a few yards away.. don't chicken out now! _Inching forward with all her willpower, she shortens the distance between them. _Just a little more._Merely 3 feet away, she tried to tap the girls shoulders when..

-PA system sound- ( we all know how it sounds)

"**Natsuki Kuga of first year sakura class, please report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Natsuki Kuga of first year sakura class. please report to the principal's office immediately"**

The PA system echoed throughout the school, everyone seemed to pause and listen at the announcement for a second. This jolted the raven-haired girl from her inner turmoil and listen to it as well. As soon as she heard her name being called, she immediately retracted her outstretch hand and ran to the direction of the principal's office.

As she arrived outside the office, Mai was already there looking like a worried mother.

"What's going on Natsuki?"

"I don't know"

"Did you do something stupid to have them call you here?"

"Err no Mai.. I haven't done anything"

"Oh well, go on, if anything happens, I'll be right here ok?"

"Thanks"

With hands shaking, Natsuki reached for the doorknob and opened it. As she stepped inside the room, she saw Miss Maria standing by the principal's desk. She had never seen the principal before and now was her chance. She heard stories about her being stricter than Miss Maria is and much scarier. She of course did not believe it because in her opinion, no one is scarier that Miss Maria herself. Behind the desk was another door. Natsuki was slightly startled when the door opened revealing a purple haired girl, around 11 years old sitting on a wheelchair and being pushed by a woman with red hair. The girl on wheelchair seemed to be kind in Natsuki's opinion. _She must be the principal's daughter._ Both stopped behind the desk and Miss Maria bowed down then took her leave.

"Ms Kuga, you can come sit near the desk if you want" the voice of the girl was calm and smooth, much like shizuru's without the accent.

"Thank you uhmmm?"

"Oh how rude of me forgetting to introduce myself. I'm Mashiro Kazahana, the principal of this school and this is Fumi Himeno, my assistant."

"Ahhhhh"_An 11 year old looking girl is the principal of this school?.. wicked!_

"Miss Kuga I have called you here for some very important reason."

"What is it miss Kazahana? Err miss principal"

"I have received a call from you father this morning, stating that you were to leave school for a year to study abroad. I believe you already know this."

"Yes"

"I have also already arranged your papers for it. You are expected to transfer at the said business school by next week. Your father wishes for you to start as soon as possible since their term also just started."

"I guess there's no helping it then"

"It's only gonna be a year miss Kuga, you'll be back before you know it."

"Okay then. Thank you Miss principal "

She left the office in a rush. Mai had to run after her as soon as she saw her leave the room.

"Natsuki wait!"

Natsuki stops and whirled to face Mai.

"I guess you'll be missing me after all"

* * *

Somewhere inside the building, a person was sitting on a leather chair staring blankly at the closed wooden door. 

"Natsuki"

* * *

Omake: 

Natsuki: I can't wait to ride an airplane! -excited-

Shizuru: Would Natsuki take me for the ride?

Natsuki: Errr no.. when you say "ride", it's meaning suddenly becomes perverted -pouts-

Mai: Natsuki, be careful on your flight and hey don't forget Chichuru (thats how my neighbor's kid pronounce the name Shizuru). I know you can't sleep without it. -hands Natsuki a doll-

Shizuru: Chichuru?? -eyes twinkles-

Mai: Oh! Other kids have their blankie, on Natsuki case she has her Chichuru. It's your name only made sound childish.

Natsuki: MAI!! -smoke coming out of her nose-

-Mai runs for her life followed by a fuming Natsuki-

-Shizuru is off to Lala Land-

Shizuru: Ahh chichuru.. so she does think about me... wonder what she does with her doll when she sleeps -drools-

Mai: Kaichou! HELP!!!!

Ayou: -sweat-

Swarm012: Hey! whats up?!

Ayou: besides having characters who wanna kill each other and a character who's too damn pervert? nothing much really.

Swarm012: Have you seen Nao anywhere?

Ayou: Nao-sempai? ahh yeah I saw her a while ago, with Nao TFP.

Swarm012: Really?!!! -panics-

Ayou: Have you done something wrong?

Swarm012: Uhh Nn..noo, I Havent done anything! -looking for an escape-

Ayou: Then why are you acting like that?

Swarm012: I'm acting normal.. I'm not nervous or anything..By the way i need to go. See you later -bolts out of the room-

Ayou holding a walkie talkie

Ayou: This is Nao-spy-one, Target is on the move. I repeat, Target is on the move OVER

Bad One: Is the tracker planted Nao-spy-one? OVER

Ayou: Affirmative Nao-spy-two OVER

Bad One: Nao-spy-two is now proceeding on pursuit. OVER

Ayou:Roger that! OVER and OUT -puts walkie talkie away-

Ayou: -evil smile- you are not gonna get away that easily...

* * *

pls dont be mad at me for the sudden turn of events. peace! 


	5. Chapter 5

I dunno what is happening but everything is in italics, i hope it came out just fine. its Christmas vacation and i think my updates would come slower this time. you know busy season.. but anyways, please enjoy this chapter. your reviews is greatly appreciated.

To all those who reviewed: thank you

* * *

**What really happened**

4 weeks ago:

_As Shizuru drove towards the Academy, her thoughts still lingered on her blue-haired love. After waiting for so long, she was able to talk to her again. She wasn't expecting for her uncle to actually hire her on the spot but it was the most pleasant surprise she could ever receive. She also made a mental note to thank Nao. She was lost in deep thoughts when a vibrating sound jolted her back to reality. Her phone is ringing on the seat beside her. Upon seeing who was calling, she quickly looked for a place to park her car. The person calling is someone Shizuru wouldn't want to be waiting. She spotted a parking space near an old cinema building. She maneuvered her car to the area then turned off the car's engine. She immediately took the phone and answered it._

"_Father.__Hisashiburi"_

"_Ahh Shizuru, It has been what? 3 months since we've seen each other?"_

"_Yes. Is there something you require of me father?"_

"_There is something I would like to talk to you about, would it be too much if you come by my office?"_

"_Of course not father. I shall be there after my student council meeting"_

"_Very well. See you later"_

_The call from her father was rather unexpected. He was a very busy man and seldom pays attention to her daughter's life. Receiving a call from him must mean that whatever he wanted to discuss with Shizuru was urgent and of outmost importance. The brunette finished the meeting in one sweep, even Haruka's ranting was easily solved. She cannot wait to talk to her father, but also feeling a little nervous at what her father might want from her._

* * *

_ Sitting on a leather couch, Shizuru felt a little uneasy but didn't show it. It has been 3 months since she set foot in this office. It hadn't change much, it's still simple yet elegant. From the corner of her eye, she can see her father preparing tea for them. She noticed that a few of her father's hair has already turned gray and some wrinkles is now clearly visible on his face. However, some things never change, his eyes was still an intimidating color of red and the aura that he is giving is of great authority._

_Kenta settle the tea tray on the table in front of Shizuru. He took his own cup and sipped his favorite drink. Shizuru did the same, both of them enjoying the aroma it was giving. Yes, Shizuru got her tea habits from her father and both of them love to make it themselves. After a couple of seconds, Kenta placed his cup on the tray and spoke:_

"_Shizuru, I have heard from a very reliable source that you are harboring affection towards a certain freshman? Is that true?"_

_The brunette was caught off guard by the question. She didn't expect that this person would actually care on what she's doing with her life, but she knew that this confrontation was inevitable._

"_Yes father, it is true" This time all her nervousness and uneasiness dissipated. Natsuki was her strong suit, she is also her weakness as well. She never felt more confident and sure when it comes to her feelings towards Natsuki. Never once did she ever doubt it. Never._

"_I'm sure you know well how will I react to it?" Kenta's voice is calm, Shizuru knew that calm waters tend to be deep and more dangerous._

"_You will not accept it" she said coldly._

"_Right."_

"_To be honest, I don't care..I don't care if you cut me of your support. It doesn't matter if I am reduced to a mere beggar, as long as I am with her"_

"_My my my.. what bold words Shizuru"_

"_I…"_

"_But you can't go saying those to me when the person you are fighting for doesn't even know you exist"_

"_That is why I am trying my best to get closer to her, I will protect her no matter what.. I will protect her the way she protected me"_

"_Very well Shizuru, how about this, I will give you my blessing and support in exchange for something"_

"_What do you wish me to do father?"_

"_You have grown to be a fine young woman my child and has reached that age in where I will introduce you as the next heir of the corporation, I will require you to manage the our business for one month since its summer vacation, this will be your challenge."_

"_And if I'm able to do so?"_

"_You win"_

"_If that is what you want, I can do it"_

"_Ah I forgot to mention.. You are not allowed to come close or even see "her" during the challenge. You shall only win if the sales of our company go up during your time of management…those are the conditions… now off to England. The challenge starts now.."_

_Shizuru was about to exit the door when she stopped and faced her father once more._

"_Know this father, I shall not lose", she said looking determined._

"_I'm sure you won't"_

_Shizuru left her father's office and went home to prepare her stuff. This challenge is something she could not afford to lose. She would do whatever it takes to protect Natsuki, and now she would suffer a month of not seeing her. Just thinking about it makes Shizuru cry but she has to do this. _

"_After I have done this, everything will be fine" she whispered to herself._

_Back at the office:_

"_Are you sure about this Kenta?" said the man standing behind Kenta._

"_We are talking about Shizuru here, I know she can do it.. She had grown into a strong woman"_

"_Just like her mother."_

"_Yes, just like her mother, oh by the way, how is our little Natsuki doing?"_

"_Oh she's fine. She's one heck of a mechanic, and she is quite the little miss independent."_

"_Ahh.. She has grown to be a good kid, no wonder our Shizuru has fallen for her"_

"_I know pretty well Kenta that you are not against the idea of having a daughter-in-law but why go through the all the trouble?"_

"_Ahh.. it's rather simple really.. I want her to stand up for herself, I want her to prove to me how far can she go to protect her loved one. We all know that the society is not as forgiving as us, I just want her to be ready"_

"_You are right"_

"_Thank you for coming over Hanzo, you really still are the best mechanic there is"_

"_No problem. Konota would probably be mad at me if I did not help her little brother. She loves you very much"_

* * *

-**Back to the present**- 

"Ne Mai, is something troubling you and Natsuki?" Mikoto asked. The kid might be childish and stupid but she isn't thick. She could easily sense any change of emotion happening around her. And right now, she is sensing that something is wrong with the people important to her.

_Observant as always are we Mikoto._ Mai sat beside her at the couch and embraced one of the throw pillows. "Mikoto, how would you feel when you know that someone close to you is leaving?".

"What!!! You are leaving!! Mai don't leave me!" She grabbed the orange haired girl and hugged her like a koala would to her mother.

"Mi..Mikoto, I'm not talking about me" Mai squeaked as she tries to get off from the deadly hug that the feral girl was giving her.

As soon as she realized that Mai isn't going anywhere, Mikoto immediately unwrapped her hands from Mai's waist and grabbed a pillow for herself.

"I would feel sad of course. Is someone leaving Mai?"

"Natsuki is going to America to study for a year"

"Ahh"

"You are not worried about her?! What will she do if something happens to her there? Japan isn't really that close to America you know"

"Don't worry, she would be just fine. Yep!" –Thumbs up-

"You make it sound so easy"

"Mai, Natsuki is a strong person, we just have trust her." Her voice was serious.

"You know Mikoto, I'm still not used to how you suddenly sound so serious"

"You don't like it?"

"It's okay" She grabbed the younger girl into a hug. " But for now, I would like you to be just the way you are"

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes when Mikoto broke the silence.

"Ne, Mai"

"Yes Mikoto"

The young girl shifted her position from the hug and now was comfortably lying on Mai's lap.

"You'd never leave me right?" she asked, her eyes almost pleading, looking straight at Mai.

"And why would I ever think of leaving you?"

"Because.." her voice trailing off. Her gaze shifted somewhere else.

"hmm?"

"Because I'm just your bodyguard"

Mai was surprised by what Mikoto just said. It's true that she is her bodyguard but after years of being together, she at least expects that the younger girl would think of them as more than that.

"Mikoto! You very well know that you are much more than just my bodyguard!" her voice raised as she stood up from the couch.

"Mai" she called out, surprised at the older girl's action. She didn't expect for her to react like this.

"What were you thinking telling me that!" The older girl was clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Mai, I would never do that again. Please forgive me"

"Mikoto, I would never want to hear those words from you again." With that, Mai quickly went into her room and slammed the door shut.

Mikoto was confused at the sudden turn of events. A while a ago, she was happily lying on Mai's lap enjoying the silence between them. However, things got from better to worse. She didn't understand what made Mai act like that. Was it because of the bodyguard thing she said? She didn't know.

"Mai" she whispered as she left the apartment, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Sitting on a bench near their dormitory, Natsuki was absent-mindedly tapping the armrest of the bench. She was trying to enjoy the calm and quiet atmosphere surrounding her. It was a weekend and only a few students, most were the ones staying in the same dorm is around. She was thinking about her departure to America. At first, she really didn't care about it, it was her mother's request after all and fulfilling one of her mother's wishes is what Natsuki wants. But right now, she felt as if she was going to be ripped apart from her safe haven. She was with Mai for almost 4 years and, just thinking about a life without her or even Mikoto made her shiver. She didn't want to go but half of herself was telling her that this is for her mom. Releasing a long sigh, she leaned her head on the bench and closed her eyes. She was battling with her inner turmoil and she was growing tired. Not long enough, she fell into a slumber. The sound around suddenly faded as her surrounding around her changed. She was dreaming. 

**In Natsuki's dream:**

_Natsuki was now sitting on one of the benches on a park. She didn't know how she got there but the place seemed to be familiar. Not far from where she was sitting, there was a woman sitting on a blanket who seemed to be talking to her daughter. Somehow, this caught her attention so she stood up to get a closer look. As she was about a meter away from the woman, she let out a gasp. "Mother" was all that came out of her mouth. She was too engrossed at the said woman to say another word. She tried to hug her but her hands just went though the woman's body. She tried to scream but her voice failed her. She didn't want to cry, she can still clearly remember her mother words to her before she died. "Natsuki, don't cry.. I don't want to part from my little angel with a crying face to remember"_

"_Go on play honey.. enjoy and be careful, I don't want you running to me again telling me you had another boo boo okay?" she smiled at a 7 year-old blue haired child who looked like a smaller version of her. _

"_Yes mommy." The little girl beamed at her. She was wearing a navy blue dress with sailor collar that was rather cute on her. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a blue and white stripe ribbon. _

"_And don't give Martha any problems okay?" she called out as her daughter was now running towards the swings with her personal maid following closely behind. _

_Natsuki followed her younger self. As they neared the swings, there, a lone brunette girl was sitting on one of it. She was swinging slowly, afraid that she might fall off the said ride. The little blue haired girl approached behind the girl sitting on the swings, held the chain and pushed the swing gently._

"_You know, if you swing like that, it wouldn't be fun" _

_The girl was startled; she whirled around to see a blue haired girl smiling sweetly at her. She just stared, unable to say anything. She tried saying something, but somehow decided against it._

_Looking at the surprised brunette in front of her, she could help but giggle. "I'm sorry for creeping up on you like that. Are you by yourself?"_

_The brunette girl shook her head. "I'm with my guardian." Her voice has a funny accent but it was soft and soothing._

"_You wanna play with me?" asked little Natsuki._

"_Okay!" the reply from the little brunette girl was rather cheerful._

_The two played all over the park. They climbed the slides, go through make shift tunnels, walked barefoot on the sand box, laughing as they tried to catch one other while playing tag. The two girls are really enjoying each other's company and having a time of their lives. _

"_Y..you are run awfully slow you know, I always catch you in a very short time, cant you run a little faster?" The little blue haired girl teased. Panting as she settled herself at the base of the pole that holds the swings. They decided to stop for a break near the swings to catch their breath. The little blue girl patted the spot next to her. Taking the que, the brunette sat beside her._

"_Ara, if I run faster then you, wouldn't catch up to me and you'll be "it" the whole time."_

"_So you're trying to tell me that you are faster than I am?"_

"_No.."_

"_So what are you trying to say?"_

"_to be honest, I wanted you to catch me"_

"_Huh? Well it ruins the whole point of playing tag right?"_

"_Yeah but.."_

"_hmm?"_

"_I don't want to run ahead or behind you. I just want to run together with you..by your side"_

"_Ahh.. but you know.. if you don't start running now.. I'll tickle you when I catch you!!!"_

_Little Natsuki raised her hands and act as if to tickle the girl to prove her point. The brunette girl immediately stood up and started running. When she was about 10 feet away, Little Natsuki ran after her a bit slower. The two girls laughing while exchanging teasing remarks at each other. The brunette girl was headed towards the street, and little Natsuki saw it._

"_Hey, don't run to the street. Come back here" she called out. But her friend thought she was just teasing so she continued running. When she was right at the middle of the road, she stopped and stuck her tongue out at little Natsuki. "There are no cars around, don't worry"._

_Just as she was about to start running, she saw an approaching car. It was fast and the driver didn't seem to notice her. She tried moving but her feet was wasn't moving, frozen by fear. Big Natsuki saw what was happening immediately sprang into action. She ran as fast as she could towards the frozen girl. "ahh shit, I don't think I can reach her in time!"_

_The car was only a couple if meters away when little Natsuki jumped and knocked the girl to the other side of the road. The two of them went rolling on the ground, only stopped when they hit a tree. _

"_NATSUKI!!!" screamed her mother.._

_The brunette was in daze when Natsuki's mom and the brunette's guardian came rushing to them. Several by standers also rush to the scene. Her arms, legs and face were covered with dirt and some scratch marks. Little Natsuki stood up from the base of the tree. Her head was bleeding; she was having a hard time standing up and was holding on to her left shoulder. Big Natsuki arrived at the spot and was shocked to see her younger self covered in blood. Little Natsuki walked towards her friend who was sitting 5 feet away from her. As she stood in front of her, she raised her hands and slapped the brunette across her face. The brunette was surprised at her action. She brought her hands on her face as tears were now forming in her eyes. All of a sudden, little Natsuki knelt down beside her and hugged her tight. _

"_BAKA! Don't you ever make me worry like that again" after she said this, her arms loosened around the brunette then slowly.. almost in slow motion, her body dropped on the ground. She fell unconscious._

"_Natsuki!!!"_

_"NATSUKI!!" _

_-_end of dream-_  
_

"Natsuki….. Natsuki!"

Natsuki could hear someone calling her name. She stirred from her sleep and suddenly bolted up from her seat. She looked around her to see who was calling her.

"Ara. Is Natsuki alright?"

Natsuki turned to the source of the voice to see a pair of crimson eyes, looking back at her. Her heart skipped a beat at the beauty that was now in front of her. Her eyes widen and her lips parted slightly.

"You.." she said almost whispering

"Yes Natsuki?"

"How did you know my name?!!"

"It's written on my receipt when I had my car fixed and also written on the school's database"

Natsuki was feeling a little uneasy. She wanted to see the brunette since summer vacation. She was very happy and she didn't know why.

"w..what are you doing here?" she stammered

"I study here"

Shizuru couldn't help but smile. It was indeed a very good idea when she decided to go for a walk.

* * *

Omake: 

Natsuki lying on the bench, drooling while sleeping. Shizuru saw her and knelt beside her.

Shizuru: Natsuki.. -gentle caresses Natsuki's face-

Natsuki: Shizuru... -she mumbles at her sleep, her face blushing-

Shizuru: Having a nice dream about me Natsuki? she whispered.

Natsuki: mhmmm..ahhhmmmm Shi. mhmmm -still mumbling, and now blushing madly-

Shizuru blushing too.

Shizuru: wonder what my Nastuki is dreaming about.

-Shizuru leaned near Natsuki's face so she can decipher what she was mumbling in her sleep.

Natsuki: AHHHH... SHI. zu..ruu.. yeah like that.. -cencored-

-splat-

Ayou: Janitor!!! janitor!! Nurse! I need some help here!!

Janitor & nurse: Yes?

Ayou: please clean the mess at the bench and nurse, please take Shizuru and Natsuki to their respective rooms and check how much blood Shizuru lost this time.

Janitor: what the hell happened here -stares at the puddle of blood below the bench-

Ayou: nothing serious, just some bad case of nosebleed.

Swarm012: hiyaa! Yo Ayou.

-Ayou stared at Swarm012-

Ayou: No.

Swarm012: but..

Ayou: I'm not removing it.

Swarm012: please?

Ayou: Ask nao sempai about it.

-stares at the walls-

Swarm012: fiber glass?

Ayou: yeah, its tough yet i can still see through other rooms.. oh look, someone is trying to kill each other.

Swarm012: huh? -looks at where ayou is pointing-

Ayou: Are.. arent those your characters at the other room??

Swarm012: Oh my God!! -bolts out of the room-

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

chapeter 6 is here.. sorry if it took so long..

rainee-chan: no, shizuru and natsuki are not cousins. if they were wouldnt be a little awkward pairing them. hehehe.

ssjx7squall, yurianimeotaku ,lindred, bbgurl162, Swarm012 and to all those who reviewed, thank you so much.. hehee

Disclaimer: i still dont own mai hime/mai-otome

* * *

Chapter 6 

**Other problems **

**Shizuru's POV**

Shizuru decided to take a stroll to get her mind off the news she had overheard. The student council room is just right next to the Principal's office. A single door is located at the back of the principal room and directly in front of the student council president's desk, connects both rooms. Only having a 2–inch piece of wood separating the two rooms, its not hard for Shizuru to hear the conversation going on the other room, even unintentionally. The news came like a storm to her. After a month of working like a dog at her father's company and thinking that all hindrances have been taken care of, she didn't expect this to happen. She tried thinking inside the student council office but with Haruka's constant ranting and her fan girls dropping by every second, she have had enough.

The school campus was quiet, a few students here and there but its quite peaceful compared during the weekdays. Shizuru started walking along the path where she knew fewer people would be using. She needed all the peace and quiet she can get to think up of something that might help her with her problem. "_I won't have any problems going to America if I wanted to but I can't just leave things here. Why did I agree to become president on the first place?"_ Sighing to herself, she recalled the day when her classmates asked her to run for the position. She didn't want the position or even think about running, but as the former student president presented her all the advantages that she can get from being a president, she agreed. As she was idly walking on the stone path, she heard footsteps following a few paces behind her. Knowing who it was, she smiled and greeted the owner of the said footsteps.

"It's quite a lovely day isn't it?" she asked.

" Yep!"

"I assume that you didn't come here to walk with me?"

"I'm just doing my duties and I have something to tell you but I have a feeling that you know it already"

"And what that might be?"

"It's about Kuga studying abroad"

"Ah yes Nao-chan, I already know it. I happen to overhear the principal talk to her about it."

"So what are you planning to do, you going to follow her or not?"

Shizuru remained silent for a few seconds, pondering on whether she will or will not go with Natsuki.

"I can't even if I wanted to"

"School duties?"

"Yes"

"After all you have done just to be close to her, you're just gonna let it go like that?"

Shizuru just nodded.

"You'll be waiting again?"

"Nao-chan, I have been waiting for her all my life. Another year wouldn't hurt"

"Okay, whatever you say but if you have other plans just let me know."

"I will"

"well then, see you later. I know you wouldn't want me following you too much"

"Thank you"

After the short conversation, Nao went on her own way, Shizuru meanwhile found herself headed towards the school dormitory [**note:**you may find this confusing, Mai and Natsuki's apartment is beside Fuuka Dormitory, Fuuka Apartments for teachers and well-off students, the dorm is more of a landmark for shizuru since it's the tallest building in the campus. "_Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt"_ she mused to herself. She walked towards the apartment's entrance, thinking of an excuse she would give incase she ran into one of her fan girls. She had always been doing this ever since Natsuki entered Fuuka, although she felt a little stalker-ish at her actions, she couldn't help it. She always had this need to be close to her.

Looking around for her little puppy, she spotted her sitting on one of the benches, sleeping. Before, she would content herself watching her from afar, but looking at the sleeping form before her, she couldn't help but get a little closer. As she neared Natsuki, she could hear her whimper and grunt. Her eyebrows are scrunched up and her face forming a grimace. _"Oh my, is she having a nightmare? Should I wake her up?"_ She battled with her thoughts for a while but decided to wake the sleeping girl.

"Natsuki.. Natsuki"

Natsuki didn't seem to hear her so she nudge her, strong enough to see Natsuki open her eyes and bolt up. She was surprised at the sudden action but she calmed herself almost instantly.

"Ara, is Natsuki alright?"

The girl in question seems to be a little disoriented at first but she slowly turned to face Shizuru. The girl's eyes widen as their eyes met and a blush had crept its way up the girl's cheeks.

"You" she whispered.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"How did you know my name?!! The girl seemed to be surprised.

"It's written on my receipt when I had my car fixed and also written on the school's database." Shizuru answered, her voice maybe calm but what's happening inside her mind is a totally the opposite. She was nervous as hell.

"w..what are you doing here?" obviously, she wasn't the only one whose nervous.

"I study here"

**END of Shizuru's POV**

"Y.. you study here?!" Natsuki stammered, failing miserably at acting cool.

"Why yes I do"

"But I haven't seen you here, well at least I haven't seen you in campus."

"that is because I enjoy staying indoors. Anyways, would Natsuki tell me why she is here on the bench sleeping?"

"Oh. I was thinking but I guess I ended up sleeping. Ahehehe." Feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ah I see, you seem to have a rather unpleasant dream"

"Well I cant say its unpleasant, it like a pleasant unpleasant dream."

Confused at what Natsuki just said, Shizuru just stared at the girl in front of her. Natsuki picked it up and quickly explained.

"what I mean to say is, it's a good dream but something bad happened"

"What happened in your dream?"

"well…."_Should I tell her? Maybe she'll just laugh at me_

"so?" Shizuru was waiting for her answer

_I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell her. "_uhmm I had this dream about when I was a child_"_

"and then_?"_

" I was… I was playing with someone in the park. We were playing tag when.."

"go on"

"when she ran to the street.. then there was this car heading towards her, I could see she was so afraid. Before I knew it, I was running.. running for her". As Natsuki was telling the story, she was looking at her feet, she felt as if she was giving a part of herself to someone. She knew in her mind that her dream wasn't just a dream, she knew that it really happened. She treasured that memory for that little girl she met at the park was the only one whoever made her feel free and happy. It was totally different from her friendship with Mai. What she had with Mai was more like a mother-daughter kind of friendship. Playing with the girl was probably one of the best experience she ever had. No one has ever looked at her like the little girl had, no one ever made her laugh like the little girl did and no one has ever touched her heart like little girl do. She would give everything to see that girl again. She tried remembering her name but she can't. The accident seems to have affected her memory, all she had now was the story of her mother and the dreams she was having. " I ran towards her as fast as I could.. I saw that the car was near so I jumped and shoved her to the other side of the street. I didn't want to lose her" by now Natsuki was clutching the armrest of the bench.

"was she okay?" ask Shizuru.

"Yeah she is. What happened to her after that I don't know. Mom said I lost consciousness after what happened"

Shizuru just smiled but deep down inside, she was battling her own turmoil. "_Is this true? Natsuki seem to remember that day."_ She was about to ask Natsuki when someone arrived.

Natsuki was still staring at her feet when someone hugged her from behind. She jerked at the sudden contact and yelped. "AHHH!"

There was Arika, laughing at her sister's reaction.

"YOU!!! How many times do I have to tell you to never do that to me!! Natsuki growled.

"Why are you always grumpy onee-chan?"

"I am if you keep doing that!"

"But its fun"

"yeah yeah whatever. Does dad know you are here?"

"I think so. Mom knows"

Arika gave Natsuki a sweet smile.

"what now?"

"Well since it's a weekend, you know.. can i?"

"Can I what?!"

"spend the weekend here?"

"I guess it's ok but you have to ask your mom or dad"

"I was hoping if you could ask mom when she comes to pick me up"

"WHAT!"

"please.."

"No"

"please please please.." Arika pleads. Giving natsuki the puppy eyes that she learned form natsuki herself.

Shizuru on the other hand was enjoying the scene unfolding before her. She couldn't help but chuckle at the two. Arika heard it and for the first time noticed the girl that sat beside her sister.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hello"

Arika walked towards Shizuru and stopped in front of her.

"I am Arika Kuga, nice to meet you" her hand outstretched towards shizuru who happily took it.

"Shizuru Fujino, nice to meet you too"

Natsuki who was watching the two ponders at Shizuru's name. "_Fujino? Where did I hear that before"_

"So are you my sister's friend?"

"well, kind of"

"Kind of?"

"I'm not sure actually"

"Don't tell me you are her girlfriend?!!!"

This didn't go unnoticed, Natsuki suddenly snapped out of her deep thought.

"What! She is not my girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Really? But look at her, she's really beautiful"

"I just met her last month!"

Shizuru's ears perked up. "_Wait! Does this mean she likes girls?"_ A flicker of hope sparked inside her. She was not sure about it but its better than before when she thought that Natsuki doesn't have those tendencies.

"so?? I know some people who find someone within a week"

"don't you group me with those people!"

"oh come on onee-chan, don't go denying it, you look good together"

"keep that up and you can kiss your staying over goodbye!"

"What!"

The whole afternoon pretty much went by quickly with Arika's and Natsuki's bickering. The sun was beginning to set and the surrounding slowly swallowed by darkness. The three decided to bring their conversation (if you can call it that) inside the apartment. They have been receiving glances from passerby and it was starting to bother them.

When they arrived inside Natsuki's room, Mai was surprised at the extra guest Natsuki brought. Arika wasn't new to her for she always visit them if she has the time but what shocked Mai was the presence of a certain very popular person.

"Psst! Natsuki can I have a word with you?"

Natsuki approached Mai who was calling her from her bedroom door.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you have any idea just who you brought in with you?"

"Who? Arika? Oh by the way, she's sleeping over tonight"

"I'm not talking about Arika for God sakes, what I mean is… wait?! Arika is sleeping over tonight?!"

"yeah she is, it's gonna be a weekend tomorrow"

"Oh! So I guess I need to prepare the rope then, I had enough trouble with one wild cat, I don't want another one running around"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Wait that's not what im talking about! Shizuru Fujino?"

"Yeah what about her? You know her?!!" surprised that Mai know Shizuru.

"Everyone knows about her Natsuki, only someone stupid wouldn't"

Natsuki glared at her. Mai almost burst out laughing realizing that Natsuki really didn't know shizuru at all.

"You know, you should sometimes pay attention to what is actually going on around you"

"Whatever, oh by the way.. where's Mikoto?"

The question changed Mai's mood from cheery to worry mixed with a little anger. The fight she had with Mikoto was still fresh (for it only happened a couple of hours ago) and she wasn't ready to talk about it or at least stay away from the subject but she knows that Natsuki isn't the type of person who would let it go easily.

"I dunno, maybe she went out"

"went out? Without you knowing where she went?"

"yeah, she's a big girl now, she can go wherever she wants" crossing her arms and scoffed.

Natsuki eyed Mai suspiciously. She knew that there's something wrong going on that Mai wasn't telling her.

"I'll let you off the hook this time Mai but as soon as Arika and Shizuru leaves, you're gonna tell me the whole story"

"What makes you think that there's something to talk about"

"Mai, I know you. Mikoto is like your skin, where you go she goes and the last time I saw the two of you separated, if 1 meter being apart is considered a great distance, is when I was holding Mikoto to stop her from killing Tate."

Mai remained silent and Natsuki took this as a que that she doesn't want to talk about it as of the moment. The former went to the kitchen to prepare snacks for the visitor while the latter went back to where the visitors are.

-----------------------------------

Nao was walking towards her dorm room when she saw someone sitting outside the door. She can tell who the person was from afar and was surprised to see the person paid her a visit ALONE. Mikoto was sitting on the floor with her back against the door. She didn't know where to go after her misunderstanding with Mai but her feet somehow brought her here, right in front of Nao Yuuki's dorm room.

"Yo! What's up? How long have you been sitting there?" Nao ask, her voice couldn't hide the fact that she was worried (Nao-style worry that is).

"A few hours I think. My butt hurts now" her voice was dead and devoid of any emotion.

Upon seeing her friends current situation, Nao immediately picked her up and brought her inside the room. Carrying Mikoto wasn't that hard. She wasn't that heavy even with the shinai she is constantly holding. When they were inside, Nao placed Mikoto on the couch, putting a pillow under her backside so her sore butt wouldn't hurt so much. She then went to the kitchen to get herself some water and some milk for Mikoto. She placed the glass of milk on the table near the couch and sat herself on the floor facing her friend.

"So, what happened?" she asked while looking at her glass.

The feral girl stared at the ceiling, collecting her thoughts about what happened earlier. After what seemed to be an eternity the girl spoke.

"Mai is mad"

Nao looked up from her glass and stared at her friend. Knowing this person for almost all her life, she kind of expected what the answer would be.

"what did you do to make her mad"

"I don't know, I just ask Mai if she would ever leave me"

"and?"

"and Mai said she would never leave me, and Mai asks me why am I asking those questions"

"what did you say?"

"because I am only her bodyguard"

Nao couldn't help but slap her own forehead after hearing this.

"Mikoto, do you remember everything that happened before we went to this school"

"yes, but what has that got to do with Mai being mad at me?"

"A lot"

The two started to reminisce the past on they first met and how they ended up where they are now.

-**Start of flashback**-

_About seven years ago, Mikoto and Nao were both 8 years old. They first met at the Minagi temple, where warriors and martial artists are honed to become top agents and bodyguards. Mikoto was the granddaughter of the temple master and was very determined on making her granddaughter the best. There are 2 classes taught by the temple, one was for those whose skills are average, students here eventually become bodyguards of celebrities, famous athletes and pop idols. (you know what I mean, those with big bodies and good at handling rabid fans) the second class are for those who are gifted. They have strength, agility and brains, perfect for people of important stature. This class is further divided into two. First is the special squad, they are mainly composed of student who will become bodyguard of politicians like presidents and important figures such as the Pope. The second one is the Elite forces. This group is the best among the best, carefully handpicked by the master himself and undergoes different training than those previously mentioned. Mikoto and Nao are among these special ones. _

_Each elite student has already been assigned to his or her client (or masters), even before they graduate. They study their client's movements and daily activities to become more efficient and effective on protecting them. They interact with them on a daily basis to form a bond to help them further understand each other. There are 6 students in the said class. Nao Yuuki was assigned to Shizuru Fujino, Mikoto Minagi to Mai Tokiha, Akira Okuzaki to Takumi Tokiha, Chie Harada to Aoi Senoh, Yukino Kikukawa to Haruka Suzushiro and Nina Wang to Natsuki Kuga who happens to be her cousin as well. All of them have sworn to protect their clients with all they have and even die if they have to._

_Mikoto was introduced to Mai when she was 8 years old. At first, Mai doesn't really like Mikoto a lot. She thinks Mikoto is nothing but a clingy kid who does everything she says and it ticks her off. But after some time of being together everyday, they grew closer to each other and became inseparable. Right after cram school, Mai would go directly to the temple and watch Mikoto train. During weekends, Mai would spend her time in their kitchen, cooking up something that Mikoto might like to eat. After she was sure that her food tasted good, she would run toward the temple. Everyone in the temple was happy having Mai around. Mikoto's grandfather was fond of her and her cooking, even Mikoto's friends in her class became Mai's friends as well. On the other hand, Mikoto would make sure that Mai is comfortable when she is around. She would smile at her friend every now and then every time she was on training. During breaks, she would run up to her and asks her if she was bored watching her train. The orange-head would say that she wasn't bored at all and that she was in fact enjoying every minute watching her friend swing her shinai on the target. When not training, the two enjoy having picnics, just lie around and relax. One day, Mai made some ramen for Mikoto and had some interesting conversation, which didn't go by Nao unnoticed._

"_Mai's food is good" Mikoto said while gobbling up the ramen Mai made especially for her._

"_Thank you"_

"_Why does Mai cook so well?"_

"_I just love cooking and I want to see someone important to me happy while eating those" Mai blushed as she answered._

"_Ahh.. That someone is lucky. Yep! Mai's ramen is the best in the world" giving her a thumbs up._

"_you think so? im glad you like it"_

"_I like it too when Mai smiles. Mai smile makes me happy!"_

_Mai only giggled. After a few seconds she fell silent. Mikoto noticed this and wondered._

"_Mai?"_

"_Ne Mikoto"_

"_hmm?"_

"_Promise me to be always by my side"_

"_Of course! I will never leave Mai even if she wants me too. I love Mai too much!"_

"_and I love you too.. you just don't know how much" the last part was said more like a whisper that Mikoto didn't hear it. But Nao did._

-**END OF FLASHBACK**-

"Mikoto"

"yes Nao?"

"how much do you love Mai?"

"I love Mai a lot. Yep a lot!"

"have you ever thought of your life without her?"

"I can't! I can't even begin to imagine. I can't survive without her!" by this time, Mikoto was now on sitting on the couch, her hands were gripping a pillow tightly and her eyes suddenly became teary.

"And do you remember what she made you promise?"

"yes, she made me promise to be always by her side"

"then why are you asking her if she would leave you when she was the one who asked you to never leave her side?"

At this, Mikoto fell silent. She didn't realize it until now. She may sense any change of emotion around her, but she was still dense. So dense that she didn't realized it until it was handed to her on a silver platter.

"I really don't think what Mai meant was for you to stay by her side as her bodyguard. It's so much more than that" Nao continued.

Mikoto couldn't help but cry. Her chest somehow felt tight and it hurts. She wanted to run to Mai so bad and hug her tight. She wanted to shout and let this feeling she had inside her chest out. She clutched her chest and sobbed hard. Letting her tears flow freely.

"Nao, why does my heart hurt like this?"

Nao stood and moved closer to her. When she was on arms reach, she wrapped her hands around the feral girl and pulled her into a hug. "Why don't you go back to her and tell her how you really feel"

Nuzzling against Nao, the girl on her arms hugged her back tightly. Still crying, she pressed her tear stained face deeper into Nao's chest. After minutes of staying like this and after Mikoto somehow stopped crying, the two broke the hug. Mikoto stood up, wiped her face with the back of her hands and drank the milk on the table.

"thank you for the milk Nao!"

"No problem"

"and thanks for everything"

She smiled at the red head as she walked out of the door, but before she could totally disappear from her friend's sight, her friend called out.

"Mikoto"

"yeah?"

"Being in love is not so bad."

* * *

Omake:

Tate: No way! i was only mentioned once and i was being beaten by Mikoto. Just great! -frustrated-

Ayou: You want me to erase it?

Tate: Ah no no.. im fine with it

Ayou: you should feel lucky i still added you in this omake! -glares at tate-

Ayou: now scoot!

-Tate scampers away like a scared cat-

Nao enters.

Ayou: Nao sempai!

Nao: Yo! whats up?

Ayou: i just finished this chapter. you? i heard that you were lonely..

Nao:-blushing- w.where did you get that idea! of course not!

Ayou: Its ok Nao sempai, im here for you.. if you feel lonely, you could always come to my side of the stage.

Nao: thanks.. -looks at the story- yukino an elite force?

Ayou: yeah. i always loved to see yukino acting the tough one.

Nao: is this okay with her big-breast girlfriend?

Ayou: hehehe.. i havent told her yet but yukino likes it..

Nao: and why is my character seems to be a little soft on this one.

Ayou: Ahh thats because in most of the fanfics, you tend to be a little on the bad side, if you know what i mean..

Nao: Ahhh... point taken..good publicity.

Ayou: yep!

Nao: oh by the way, about the tracker thingy with Swarm012, its a negative. Don't remove it. okay!

Ayou: yes sempai.

Nao: everyone seems to be looking for that author.

-somewhere-

Swarm012: Achoooo... -wipes snot- i think someone is talking about me.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: you got that right, mai-hime/mai-otome is still not mine...

lindred, vampknight, yurianimeotaku, LucyEllis, rainee-chan and Swarm012 thank you for the reviews.

Sorry it took so long.. please enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter 7 

**Acceptance in more ways than one**

It was almost 7pm in the evening and the night breeze is colder than usual. A few people had come out to have a nice walk, while some are just contented with sitting on their balcony and savor the night air. Meanwhile, inside apartment #3, Natsuki, Arika and Shizuru were sitting on the floor mat playing who-knows-what, giggling and laughing. Mai was in her own domain, the kitchen, cooking up something for them. Thirty minutes into what they were doing, they were disturbed by a knock that came from their front door. Natsuki immediately stood up from her seat and opened it. Standing in front of her, was a beautiful woman on her 30's, her black hair hung just below her shoulders and she has striking blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at Natsuki who was momentarily frozen on her place. This wasn't the first time they have faced each but they still wasn't comfortable with each other. They have also spoken with each other a few times, mainly out of necessity. This meeting was turning out to be an awkward one with both of them having a staring fest. Thankfully, with some luck on their side, a strong gust blew which causes the door to move, eliciting a creaking sound. The sound made Natsuki snap back into reality and greeted the woman.

"Good Evening Rena-obasan, please come in" she motioned the woman to the sala where her daughter was.

Rena who also felt the tension, went straight to business. "Thank you Natsuki but I only came to pick up Arika"

"Oh, about that, Arika wants to spend the night here."

"I see" she whispered, feeling a little sad but she was also expecting that her daughter would want to spend the night at natsuki's place. "I shall take my leave then". Her eyes where looking straight at Natsuki. She was smiling but her eyes seem to be showing an entirely different thing. _Hoping for something?_

"O.okay" Natsuki stammered. She felt the gaze Rena was giving her. She looked up to look straight into those blue eyes. Somehow, she wasn't feeling any hostility in it, in fact she was feeling the exact opposite. The look given to her was as of asking for acceptance.

The two again became silent. Rena, who was slightly feeling a little uneasy at the situation they were in, shifted a little. She whispered something like "goodnight" (that wouldn't have been heard by natsuki if she was a foot further) then started to walk towards her car. Reaching into her purse, she searched for her car keys. She was about to slide the key into the key hole when someone called her. Looking up, she saw Natsuki calling out to her.

"R. Rena-obasan.. Please stay a little longer, I insist"

Natsuki didn't know what came over her. She suddenly felt the urge to call her. Something on the way she looked at her made her wonder what it was. _Those eyes, that warm feeling It's been a while since I felt that. _This was the first time she has ever done something like it. Even Arika who happens to be eavesdropping was surprised at how Natsuki acted.

Rena who was slightly taken aback at Natsuki's request couldn't help but ask if its really okay. "is it really okay by you Natsuki?"

"Yes, of course! Arika is waiting for you inside" _and so am I._

Sitting opposite her step-sister and step-mother, Natsuki was stealing glances at the two who was sweetly interacting with each other. Rena was sitting on the floor next to Arika who was lying on the floor while her head rested on her mom's lap. The former stroking the latter's hair gently and the latter seemed to be dozing off. Natsuki who was starting to get envious stood up and decided to check up on Mai's cooking.

A few minutes later, there came another knock. This time, Shizuru volunteered to answer the door. After the door closed, a young girl immerged. Arika immediately bolted up from her mother's lap and tackled the said girl.

"Nina-chan! I have been waiting for you to come home.. where did you came from?" she asked.

Nina Wảng, the 14-year-old cousin of Natsuki and also her bodyguard.

"Arika, what are you doing here.. Get off me will ya!" she said while trying to get Arika off her back.

"I'm sleeping over, it's a weekend tomorrow remember."

Nina smiled to herself but didn't show it. She in fact did the exact opposite, taking Arika's hands off that gripped her like a snake and said the smartest comeback she can think of. "well I wont be having you sleeping in my room again. You can sleep in Mai-oneechan's or Natsuki-nee's room." _you sleeping beside me is gonna give me a heart attack!_

"mou.. Nina-chan meany! Arika pouted. She then released Nina from her embrace (if you can call it an embrace) and sat back to the mat. She crossed her arms continued to act hurt and angry. Nina on the other hand was bewildered at the unexpected turn of events. She wasn't expecting Arika to act like that, usually she would either be slapped at the back or be tackled more. But obviously, none of that is gonna come her way and the person whom she was expecting to give those was on the mat looking away.

"Arika.. I'm..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, hora! You can sleep in my room, I was just kidding" Nina pleaded.

The pouting girl looked up at her, no longer pouting but has the biggest smile ever.

"Really!"

"Y.yes" she sighed. Obviously she fell for the oldest trick in the world.

Nina dropped her bags beside the couch and went upstairs to her room (which is next to Nastuki's). She peeked from upstairs and called Arika. "Arika, I just rented Final Fantasy Advent Children, come upstairs if you want to watch it"

The girl in question immediately stood up and ran upstairs, leaving Shizuru and Rena on the mat. Natsuki has just gone back from the kitchen, sat beside Rena. After a few minutes of silence, the three of them seem to feel tense and it was growing into an awkward situation. Shizuru who was feeling it the most, looked at Natsuki as if saying something then she stood up. "Excuse me, I think I should better help Mai-san with her cooking. I have a feeling that she needs extra hands". With that, she left two. Natsuki relaxed a bit and released a long sigh. This didn't go unnoticed by Rena and she chuckled at Natsuki's action.

"She's seems to be a nice girl" she stated.

"Yeah, she is"

"And you get really nervous around her" she said with a mirthful look.

"yeah, Ahh ehhh!! Wait! How did you…. Is it that obvious?"

The older woman nodded. " clear as daylight" _but I guess Shizuru is more nervous than you are not to notice it._

"I don't know why I am like that in front of her."

"Do you like her?"

The question caught Natsuki offguard. "WHAT! Ahh I mean, what are you saying?"

"I'm just asking if you like her" _Ahh too obvious.._

"Well.. what if I do."

"Well she is kind of pretty, who wouldn't like her" She just smiled at Natsuki, knowing that the younger girl could breakdown if she questioned further.

"Ye..yes"

The air was cool and gentle. Natsuki found it very pleasant and its making her sleepy. She was making a very futile attempt at staying awake but alas, she couldn't stop herself from leaning on Rena's shoulder. As her head touched Rena's left shoulder, she immediately jerked her head up. Hot blush crept up her cheeks as she find her actions a little embarrassing. She wanted to rest her head on Rena's shoulder but she was too shy. She was thinking about how the older woman caressed her daughters hair and she wanted to feel it too. It's has been so long since the last time her mother played with her hairs like that and she was missing it terribly.

Rena on the other hand, noticed this and placed her hands around natsuki's shoulder. The said action, elicited a gasp from the younger girl who was clearly surprised. Not minding the reaction Natsuki gave her, she continued and pulled the young girl slowly towards her. She then placed her right hand under natsuki's head and guided her towards her lap.

Natsuki was now lying on Rena's lap, her eyes staring straight at those beautiful blue ones. She couldn't help but drown in them like how she always did when she stared at her mothers eyes. When she thought that it couldn't get much better, she felt Rena's fingers, caressing her hair ever so gently. She closed her eyes, feeling every touch her step-mother was giving her hair. Finally, after several years of yearning of this kind of touch, she felt it again. Her lips curled up into a content smile, she felt safe and peaceful. "okaasan" she whispered.

The dinner was great. Even though Mai probably felt like a complete mess (thinking about mikoto), she was still able to make a delicious meal. Rena was now standing on the doorway preparing to go home.

"Thank you very much for the food, it was really delicious"

"You can come here anytime Rena-obasan and try out my other recipe" Mai cheerfully said.

"I would certainly look forward to it and please take care of Arika"

"Yes I will" It was Natsuki who answered this time.

Rena smiled at her sweetly and lovingly. "Well then, take care of your younger sister"

Natsuki followed her until they both reached the car. The others went back inside the apartment and left the two to talk.

"It's getting late, I should be going now"

"Y..yes" the young girl's eyes were downcast as if finding something interesting on the pavement.

The older woman reached for the younger girl's hands, the latter tensed up at the sudden contact but relaxed on them almost immediately.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me" she gave the hands she was holding a light squeeze "I'm always here for both of you".

Natsuki lifted her eyes to look at the person before her.

"I know, somehow I've always known. Thank you." her voice soft and grateful.

There was a momentary silence between, as if both were thinking of something else to say. Rena was the first to break the silence.

"Y..yeah.. Good night Natsuki" she took a step forward, closing the distance between them, then she place a kiss on Natsuki's forehead. The younger girl just relaxed into the older woman's warmth, she didn't mind the kiss, in fact she liked it. She didn't even realize when her step mom hugged her.

"Good night" _Okaasan._ She whispered back.

After a few moments, the two separated. Rena mounted her car and drove into the night.

Natsuki was still standing outside, looking at the spot where her step-mother's car disappear when someone tackled her from behind.

"Natsuki!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!"

"Was that Rena-obasan?"

"Yes. And where the hell did you come from?!!"

"Around"

Natsuki eyed the young girl in front of her suspiciously. She wanted to press her question further but decided against it.

"Okay, ill just pretend I believe you, now get you butt inside and sort out whatever misunderstanding you have with Mai"

"Y.yes"

"I want you to lock yourself up inside your room and REALLY talk about it. I don't want you to get outside of the room and I mean, in any circumstances are you not to come out unless the two of you fix your problem, comprende?!"

"O.okay"

The feral girl ran toward the apartment but suddenly stopped by the door.

"By the way Natsuki, what does comprende mean?"

Natsuki's eyes twitched.. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE--" running after the younger girl inside the apartment.

Mai was inside her room, lying on her bed thinking about a certain feral girl. _I think I was a little harsh with her, maybe I should apologize._ She flipped to her side, finding a more comfortable position. _But why can't she understand how I feel? Why cant she see that I already chosen her over Tate. Does she still not believe me._ Her mind drifted back to the time made what she considered the biggest mistake in her entire life.

-flashback-

"_Mikoto, Tate and I are together"_

"_Ah is that so, then if Mai is happy then I'm happy"_

_-2 days after-_

_While on her way to buy some grocery, Mikoto spotted Tate.. with another girl. At first she thought Tate was just talking to a friend, but then her mouth dropped as soon as she saw Tate's hand grope the girls backside while kissing her. She confronted the said person._

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Tate who is she?" asked the girl with tate._

"_Oh don't mind her, she just some deranged kid who doesn't mind her own business" Tate answered, glaring at Mikoto._

_Mikoto wasn't a bit scared._

"_deranged? Mind my own business? Anything that concerns my master's happiness is my business, and with you fooling around is not exactly gonna bring her that doesn't it" she spat._

"_Oh really, but will she believe you." He smirked as he spoke._

"_I could beat you to a pulp right here right now you know!"_

"_Ahh the more reason for her not to believe you, if you lay a single finger on me, I'll tell her how you always threaten my life and you ruining her happiness"_

"_But that's a lie! I wouldn't do anything like that!"_

"_I know, but do you think she wont believe me? She is practically head over heels in love with me"_

"_WHY YOU!"_

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you" he then flips his cell phone open and dialed someone's number. "Ah hello Mai.. how are you sweetheart?" _

_Mikoto couldn't do anything, she bit her lip so hard that she could taste her own blood. She just walked away._

_-later that night-_

_Mai burst into their room where Mikoto was busy cleaning her shinai._

"_Mikoto! How can you do this to me?!!!" screamed Mai._

"_Do what Mai?" obviously confused at Mai's sudden outburst. _

"_Tate told me that you were stalking and threatening him!"_

"_N.no I wasn't.. I didn't do anything, yeah I didn't do anything at all"_

"_Oh really, then what is this!"_

_Mai hit playback on her phone. Not long after, mikoto could hear her own voice coming from the phone. -__**I could beat you to a pulp right here right now you know-**_

"_Mai, I could explain that" she pleaded._

"_Mikoto, get out.. JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"_

_That night, Mikoto slept at Natsuki's room. Natsuki promising to help her prove that she didn't do anything that tate accused her of doing._

_The next day, Mikoto tried speaking to Mai but the older girl's anger was still there. At around noon, Tate arrived at their apartment to pick up Mai._

"_Hi there babe, ready to go?"_

"_just a moment Tate, ill be ready in a few minutes"_

_Mikoto just stood there glaring at him._

"_Ahh.. kitty cat, still here? Mai haven't kicked you out yet?" he teased._

"_My duties to protect my master has nothing to do with you and your petty acts wont stop me from fulfilling them"_

"_So? I could just ask her nicely to throw you out like some filthy cat that you are"_

"_If there's anyone in this room who is filthy, its you" _

"_That's about enough Mikoto!" Mai screamed at her. Apparently, she heard only the last part of the conversation. " you have gone too far"_

"_Mai, I can explain" Mikoto was now sobbing, pleading Mai to believe her._

_Tate was smirking on the couch. "Why don't you just kick that ungrateful cat of yours out of you apartment"_

_Mai looked at Mikoto, her eyes bore down into Mikoto like a drill. "I might do that if she ever did that again!"_

_The younger girl sobbed even harder. "if that's what can make Mai happy then, I will do anything you wish"_

_Just as Mikoto was about to go to her bedroom, someone from the doorway spoke._

"_I can't believe you just did that Mai!" the person screamed._

_Natsuki was on the door, being restrained by Nao._

"_Natsuki, she was ruining my life!"_

"_WTF, If there's anyone here ruining somebody's life, it's your fucking boyfriend!!!"_

"_Don't you talk about him like that!"_

"_O YEAH?! I can talk about him anyway I like!! If I get my hands on you Tate, im gonna kill you! IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! NAO LET GO OF ME!" Natsuki was thrashing about, trying to get out of Nao's grip._

"_I will let you go if you promise me to calm down, you wont get anything through if you're acting like a maniac" Nao said._

"_Honestly babe, you live with ungrateful people" Tate commented from his seat._

"_Hmm? Really? By the way Tate, how was you lunch date yesterday?" Nao said smirking._

"_What ever do you mean? I was at home the whole day"_

"_home? The last time I checked, your house wasn't anywhere near the park and you certainly doesn't live in the park, do you?"_

"_what are you saying Nao?" Mai asked who was confused at the exchange of words._

"_Mai, Mai, Mai.. Im sooo disappointed with you. Is that how you treat someone you love? The one whom swore to protect you till she dies?" Nao walked slowly towards Mai, never taking her eyes off her. She released Natsuki when she felt sure that the blue haired girl would not commit murder. She then placed her right hand into her pocket as if taking something out, when she was a foot away from the busty girl she stopped. This time, she whispered everything she said. "did you ever love her? Or was everything I heard before all lies? I couldn't believe that you were just going to throw everything out the window for some guy who didn't really love you. No one here in this room suffers the most than Mikoto. And you didnt even trust her."_

"_Nao…"_

"_I'm doing this coz I know this is what's right and I know she is happy just being with you."_

"_what are you talking about?"_

_Nao placed a cell phone on Mai's hand. Mai took a quick look at the phone, it was set on video player mode. Before the red head stepped away from her, she said something. "I'm doing this because I know.. her heart can never be mine" with that, Nao turned and hurriedly left the building. Mai swore she saw tears trailing down Nao's face but before she could take a better look, the girl had vanished._

_Mai looked at the phone on her hands, she then hit play. What she saw made her knees weak. On the screen was the scene that really happened the day before. She sunk slowly to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably. She lets go of the phone on her hands and clutched the mat for support. Natsuki immediately ran towards Mai and held her. She couldn't believe what a total fool she have been. She tried looking at Mikoto but was too ashamed to do so. Tate on the other hand, was slowly making his way out of the apartment when Mikoto tackled him hard sending him sprawling on the floor. "You are not going anywhere!"_

_The orange head looked up at Mikoto who just beamed at her. There was no trace of hate or resentment on the young girl's face. The smile that was given to her was of genuine happiness and love. _

_-_end flashback-

She was still deep in her thoughts when a knock on the door brought her back to reality. _I thought everyone had gone home._ She got up from her bed and opened the door. Standing in front of her was the girl that has occupied her mind and heart for who knows when. Wasting no time, she quickly pulled the young girl in and locked the door.

Mikoto didn't have any time to react when she was pulled into a fierce hug. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from the older girl. As far as she can remember, their argument didn't really end nicely and for Mai to act like this was something that she wasn't expecting. The hug was tight and warm. She could feel Mai's emotion running through her body with just a simple contact. The closeness of their body felt good and Mikoto was slowly melting into her embrace. She buried her face in between Mai's chest and took in her scent. She nuzzled into Mai's warmth and lost herself into the sensation. She wanted to stay like this forever but sadly, everything must come to an end. Mai pulled away from the hug, giving space between the two of them. She looked into Mikoto's eyes as if looking for something. Mikoto knew what it was.

"anata o ai shite imasui" Mikoto finally said.

"I love you too Mikoto"

At the apartment's sala, Shizuru and Natsuki are engaged in a staring match, each one neither giving up nor backing down. It has been something both of them are beginning to be good at especially Shizuru who used to be a good speaker but now reduced to a mere "watcher". One would sip tea occasionally while the other was busy biting down her fingernails.

"_At this rate, I'm gonna bite all of my nails off!"_ Natsuki thought as she bites on her fingernails, which wasn't that tasty to begin with.

Shizuru on the other hand was actually pretending on sipping her tea. _If I keep sipping my tea, It willl all be gone and I don't have anything else to keep me calm._

If anyone in the room was able to read their minds, each of them where chanting " this is not good this is not good" over and over again.

Just when they thought that they would never get out of the situation they were in, someone sent from heaven break them off their uneasiness.

"Natsuki-nee, can I borrow your Halo 2?" asked Nina who was now halfway down the stairs.

"Sure! I'll go get it now!"

With that she immediately stood up from the mat and ran towards her room. Nina made her way towards the couch and sat beside Shizuru.

"You two sure know how to keep the tension up" Nina started.

"Apparently I when im with her, my speaking skills just go down the drain"

"I am very happy that you are taking care of Natsuki-nee. We really appreciate it"

"At first I was doing all of this for my own selfish reasons but when I saw her happy, I would do anything to see it everyday. By the way Nina, how is everything going on with Arika?"

Nina blushed at the question. She wasn't expecting it to come from Shizuru.

"I.. We are good friends" she stammered.

"Is that so, were in the same boat then"

"With Natsuki-nee?"

"Yes, I dunno how will she take it if I told her how I feel"

"well you wouldn't know it unless you tell her."

"yeah"

After a few moments of silence, Nina stood up. "Oh uhmm.. will you excuse me, I have a feeling that Natsuki-nee is delaying her search for the game intentionally so I'll go and get her"

"Okay"

With that, Nina went to Natsuki's room to go and check up on her. She didn't want to be rude leaving Shizuru all by herself but knowing her cousin, the searching is just a delaying tactic. When she reached her destination, she entered the room with out knocking.

"Natsuki-nee, I know you have found the game so give it to me already"

Natsuki who was sitting on her bed was slightly startled when Nina showed up but she was kind of expecting it already.

"You left Shizuru alone?"

"Shizuru-sama didn't exactly go here to spend her time with me you know"

"I…I'm sorry I took long at searching for the game, I found it under my bed!" She blatantly lied.

"Just go back downstairs and start talking to her, the last time I checked talking actually is better than staring at each other."

"yeah yeah I know but I cant think of a topic that might be good, you know something that I might not look like an idiot talking about."

"from what I can see, she already knows you're an idiot and second, she isn't really the type who you can sweet talk to"

"EHh? You think so?"

"Yeah, and your so dense to even figure that out"

"Yeah.. H.HEY! what do you mean by that!!"

"Nothing, just go down already, she waiting"

"Okay, and my sister is also waiting you know"

"Shut up!" hot blush crept up Nina's cheeks.

"we are indeed related, ne nina-chan"

With that, she exited her room.

Downstairs, Shizuru was thinking of a nice topic to talk about when Natsuki comes back. She didn't really want to be stuck in staring at each other the entire time and it's becoming late. Eventually, she needs to head home too.

_Bikes would be a good topic, but then again, I dunno anything about bikes.. animals perhaps? Dogs? Do I even know enough about dogs? _

Her train of thoughts where interrupted when she heard Natsuki landing down the floor after jumping from a flight of stairs. The younger girl just smiled at her as if it was nothing and sat down at the mat in front of shizuru.

In Natsuki's mind on the other hand, was full of curses and unspoken cries of pain. _FUCK!!! It hurts like hell!!! Why did I even think about jumping._ While on the outside, she was smiling like an idiot. _Now what, we can just sit here and begin staring at each other not that I would mind but… _

"Shizuru, would you like to walk with me outside?" _Huh? Wow I can be smooth when im pressured._

Shizuru was slightly taken aback at Natsuki's boldness but smiled nonetheless. _Thank goodness!_

"Sure Natsuki"

"Okay, umm let me get the coats"

As expected, the night was cold and crisp. The street lamps softly illuminated the streets creating a very calming effect. There were a few people around, mostly lovers enjoying the each other's company. Natsuki and Shizuru were slowly walking down the sidewalk, watching couples hold hands and kiss each other.

"I never knew tonight was lovers night" Natsuki mused.

"The atmosphere is quite refreshing, its not surprising a lot of them find it romantic to walk outside"

"don't you think we kinda stick out like a sore thumb here? I feel like we went to a wrong place with people holding hands and everything"

"Ara, if Natsuki wants to hold hands with me too she should have said so. I would gladly hold your hands" She teased but inside, she felt giddy.

Natsuki tried not to blush; she doesn't want to give Shizuru the satisfaction of seeing her being affected by her teasing. "Baka! That's not what I meant!"

"Natsuki is so adorable when she blushes.

Strike one Natsuki. Mission failed, try again.

They continued to walk until they reached the school's track and field. As expected, there were a few couples here and there doing things you don't wanna know. Both choose to seat at the bench furthest from the nearest couple there is, but not to the point that they were separated from the rest of world.

Looking up the clear night sky, Shizuru was thankful for the unexpected but beautiful turnout of the day. For her, this would be so far, the closest she has ever gone with her blue haired love life. She was secretly wishing that this moment would never end or if not, would progress to something more.

Natsuki who was also doing the same thing, only that she was discretely stealing glances from the woman beside her. She couldn't understand why but she cant seem to take her eyes off the older woman. The moon illuminated her face, giving her a goddess-like appearance. Unlike most where you get tired when you keep looking at a certain object, but with Shizuru it was the opposite. Her beauty only grows at every glance. She smiled at nothing in particular but something in her stomach makes her tingly but in a pleasant kind of way.

"It's a wonderful night isn't it" Natsuki decided to break the silence.

Shizuru who just slipped out of her trance, nodded. "I don't mind doing this every night"

"Shizuru can I ask you something a little personal?"

Shizuru who was a little surprise at the question, glanced back at her. "Sure"

"How come you decided to spend this wonderful night with me, rather than with someone you love?" Natsuki asked innocently, still looking at the sky.

"But I am spending it with someone I love"

"That's not what I meant Shizuru, why are you not with your boyfriend?" the answer shizuru gave her a while ago had made her blush yet again but luckily Shizuru wasn't looking at her.

"I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not looking for one" _Coz I have you already._

"Oh" was the only answer that Natsuki gave before a pleasant silence enveloped them. They stayed like this for quite sometime, just enjoying each other's company while gazing at the stars above when Natsuki's wrist watch beeped, telling them that is was already late.

"Shall we head back?" she asked.

Shizuru wasn't happy with the idea but it's true that it was getting late and she had a lot of things waiting for her the following day. "Yeah, you're right. But can we stay her for a few more minutes?"

"Yeah sure"

Since it was becoming late, people/couples are starting to go home and streets were almost deserted. Shizuru was rubbing her hands together to keep them from feeling numb then stuffing them back inside her coat pocket.

"Are your hands cold?" Natsuki asked. Her voice was full of concern.

"Just a little"

Without thinking about it much, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's left hand and stuffed it inside her right pocket. She laced their hands inside her pocket to keep them warm. The said action made Shizuru's heart beat real fast. Her chest pounds like a beast wanting to get out. But Natsuki was unconsciously rubbing her hands inside the pocket that helped Shizuru calm a bit.

"Warm now?"

"Yes, thank you"

Trying to push her luck a little, Shizuru leaned on Natsuki's shoulder. She was feeling if Natsuki would shake her off or would give a teasing comment but lucky none came. Instead, the younger woman inched closer, pressing their bodies together, then she lean her head above Shizuru's. Natsuki took a deep breath taking in Shizuru's sweet scent. Entranced by the smell, Natsuki placed a kiss on Shizuru's head.

"You smell nice"

"You too"

* * *

Omake: 

Tate: Wow, i was a total jerk there. -sweat-

Ayou: it was wonderful wasnt it? -evil smile-

Tate: y..yeah it was. ohh look at the time.. i should probably be going home.. good day to you -runs like a crazy idiot-

-rainee-chan and yurianimeotaku enters-

rainee-chan: so they arent cousin huh..

Ayou: nope , it doesnt feel right if they were.

rainee-chan: yeah you're right.

yurianimeotaku: can i follow Tate and give him a beating?

Ayou: do as you please -hands her 2 baseball bats-

yurianimeotaku: thank you!!

Ayou: swing hard

yurianimeotaku: yes i will!!

-yurianimeotaku grabs rainee-chan-

rainee-chan: EHh??!! im coming?

yurianimeotaku: yes you are..

-both ran after tate-

-Swarm012 enters-

Swarm012: yo!

Ayou: Here!

thrusts a paper at Swarm012

Swarm012: Whats this?

Ayou: its the address of someone who can get the tracker out.. and also the unlock code.

Swarm012: What?! really!! are you on drugs or something?

Ayou: No, i dont do drugs, its a total waste of money and writing time.

Swarm012: not that i dont appreciate it but why are you doing this so suddenly?

Ayou: Im quitting Nao-senpai's group.

Swarm012: WHAT!!

Ayou:Yeah..

-enter Nao and BadOne-

Nao: is that true?

BadOne: but what about the marriage proposal? (bridesmaid!!)

Ayou: im taking it back.. i still do like you Nao-senpai but I can see that you dont feel the same way. i dont want to force you into something you dont want to do.

-took out phone and dials a certain number-

Ayou: Hello, Shizuru-san, i need your help. Can you teach me the "art of enduring unrequited love"?

Shizuru: why sure Ayou-chan. i am quite knowledgeable in that field.

Ayou: Thank you very much.

-turns off phone-

Ayou: im so sorry Nao-senpai, i need to distance myself from you, being near you compels me to do bad stuff.

Nao: why are you doing this? how about badone?

-looks at BadOne at the corner rocking back and forth-

BadOne: bridesmaid..bridesmaid..bridesmaid...

Ayou:You taught her well, she'll live. so i guess this is it.. goodbye senpai..

-walks out of the stage-

Swarm012: did that just happened?

Nao: yes it did.. Ayou has gone Shizuru on me.

-Nao phone rings-

Nao: hello?

Ayou: oh by the way senpai, Im not gonna make your character bad on the next chapter im not that psychotic and Swarm012, you need to pay 5000$ to get that tracker off you.. just so you know.. bye!

Swarm012:5000$!!!!!!!!!! -falls down on the floor unconscious-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 everyone... hope you like it.. its kinda short.. i dont wanna drag it too much.. and my braincells needs some rest too.. hahahaha! to all those who reviewed, thank you very much..

please read and review. thank you.

Disclaimer: yep, after 8 chapters, Mai Hime is still not mine..

* * *

Chapter 8 

Natsuki stared into the starry sky, it was past midnight and she can't believe that she was still outside, with a beautiful woman in her arms. She then shifted her attention to the said woman. She had never seen a creature more beautiful than her; even flowers would be put to shame if she were to walk among them. _I could stare at you forever and still be mesmerized as every second passes. I cant believe you still don't have a boyfriend!_

Natsuki continued to watch her until she opened her eyes. Red orbs are now looking back at her in confusion, but a slight blush had managed to creep up the brunette's face.

"Ara.. why is Natsuki staring at me like that. Is there something on my face?" lifting her hand to her face.

Natsuki slipped out of her trance as soon as she heard Shizuru's voice. Now that she realized the older woman is staring back at her, she blushed furiously and immediately focuses her sight elsewhere.

"N..nothing, your face is absolutely perfect" she stammered.

Shizuru was taken aback at Natsuki's confession. _Natuski if you keep doing that, I will have my hopes up again._

"Why thank you, Natsuki is sure extra sweet tonight"

As if her face couldn't get any redder, she manage to do so. She just look away, she didn't want to give Shizuru the satisfaction of seeing her like this. After a few moments or two of silence, Natsuki glanced at her wristwatch. _12:37 AM, I think its time for us to get back._

"Shizuru, I think we should head back now, its getting really late"

"Okay, I also don't want Natsuki to get sick because of me"

"NO!.. I mean.. I don't want you to get sick, not the other way around"_what the heck am I saying.. why am I acting like this_

"Very well then, I don't want to freeze to death too."

The two started walking back to the apartment. Both of them just stayed quiet, not that they mind, but what makes it special is that both of them didn't realize that they were holding hands the whole time. Apparently, they forgot that Natsuki has placed Shizuru's hands in her pocket, when they stood up, the hands was removed from the pocket but not from each others grasp.

Though her eyes were looking straight ahead, Natsuki's mind however lingered with the girl walking beside her. _Why do I feel like this.. why does my stomach tingles? I remember feeling like this before, but when?_ Her mind went back to the past, trying to scrape her memory of every detail that may lead her to where, when and to whom did she felt that way.

* * *

**Back at the apartment.**

"Wow, that scene with Kadaj and Cloud was just awesome.. but I still like Yuffie best though" Arika squealed.

The movie that they were watching just ended and Arika was re-enacting the scene between Kadaj and Cloud on Nina's bed. She was jumping up and down, making hand gestures of sorts. Nina on the other hand was unplugging the TV and DVD and cleaning up the mess they have made from the food they ate.

"You know, instead of you trying to injure yourself on that bed, why don't you help me cleaning this up" Nina said

The girl on the bed suddenly stopped from jumping up and down. She then got down from the bed and picked up the broom that was lying on the floor.

"So what do you want me to clean?" Arika asked.

The girl in question just stared at her._ She looks so cute with that pose.._

"Hello? Earth to Nina, what do you want me to do?" Arika waving her hands in front of Nina's face to get her attention.

Blinking back to reality,_ damn.. get your self together…_ "Uhmm… the spilled food, could you clean them up? I'll go and get these plates to the kitchen and wash them"

"Yah sure"

"Okay, ill be back in a few minutes."

With that, Nina went downstairs to the kitchen. She was also glad to have herself a breather after what happened. She placed the plates on the sink and absent mindedly started washing them. "I should be more careful next time, why am I acting stupid when I'm with her anyway" she whispered to herself.

"Ahh that's because when you in love, you tend to follow what your heart says and completely ignore what your mind tells you to do, resulting in stupid actions like what you have experienced today" The voice from behind Nina suddenly answered from out of nowhere.

The sudden intrusion completely caught Nina off-guard. The plate that she was holding that very minute went sailing towards the assailant's direction. "Who was that?!!!" she whispered, careful not to cause an alarm that might worry the occupants of the apartment.

"Geez Nina, could you just relax a bit" From the dark, a smiling Mai immerged, holding the plate that was thrown at her. "You're quite jumpy for someone so young"

"Of course!, that's what I'm trained to do." Finally relaxing back to her normal self and continued her washing.

"Yeah, and why are you here, Natsuki is outside you know, shouldn't you be following her?" asked the older woman, handing back the plate to Nina.

"Nao-san is with them and Natsuki-nee also asked me if I could leave her alone for tonight"

"Hmm..she doesn't want you to know what she'll be doing with Shizuru-san huh?"

"Maybe, but don't worry, I asked Nao-san to tell me everything once she gets back"

"Really, I think its gonna be interesting, Shizuru-san has her eyes on Natsuki for so long, I hope everything goes fine with both of them"

"Yeah, I hope so too"

Moving closer to the younger girl, Mai leaned on the sink right next to Nina.

"So.. how about you? How far have you gone with Arika?"

As soon after the question was asked, Nina's cheeks flared up.

"Wha.. what are you talking about" she stammered.

"Oh! I know that you know what im saying, everyone knows you like her" she smirked.

Nina gasps. _EVERYONE?!!"_

"EVERYONE?? You mean even Arika?"

"Not that EVERYONE, apparently Natsuki is not the only dense Kuga there is, what I mean is, even Rena-obasan knows."

"WHAT?!!" Nina's face went pale. It is as if her blood from her face was suddenly drained.

Mai chuckled a bit at Nina's reaction. The always calm and stoic Nina that even in the face of a fierce creature wouldn't finch, was now shivering and panicking over a harmless 13 year old girl named Arika.

"I don't think she minds. She likes you a lot"

"REALLY?!!!"

"yeah, stop denying it. So? Tell me.. any developments?"

By now, Nina was finished with her washing. She placed plates on the cupboard and wiped her hands. Both of them decided to sit on the couch at the sala and continue their little chat there.

"I cant even get pass first base.. heck, im not even on first base for crying out loud!"

"must be hard huh.. but I can tell she likes you too."

"You think so?"

"well I wouldn't be so clingy if I don't like the person"

"you can be clingy with your friends too you know"

"hmmm.. yeah you got a point there"

"I'm in deep shit am I? totally hopless" Nina sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"Now now, don't give up, you still might have a chance" patting the younger girl on her shoulder.

"Who says I'm giving up? I'm just saying its gonna be harder than I though"

"That's how it is, just as long as you know that you love her. That would be enough to fuel you to whatever you're planning to do"

"Yeah.."

"so tell me, what was this stupid thing you did?"

"Oh, I was constantly looking at her, been caught twice doing it and give out the lamest excuse when asked."

"Yiykes, hopelessly in love.."

"Yeah"

Nina straightens up at her seat then placed her hand on her chest. She closed her eyes as she feels her heartbeat as she spoke the phrase she had been keeping in her heart. "Arika Yumemiya, I'm in love with you". She smiled after she said it. "See, my heart beats so fast every time I say it."

"I see." Mai leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I'm sure you can manage somehow"

"I hope so too"

Unknown to the two, a lone figure has been watching them for sometime now.

"And I'm in love you too…" the figure from upstairs whispered, as she broke into a sweet smile.

* * *

Natsuki's mind wandered back to the time when she was young. To the time when she was playing in the park with a certain little girl. _Yeah, she was the one who made me feel like this too._ Then once again, she glanced back at Shizuru, her calm face never showing all the emotion that was really going on inside her head._ I wonder if she grew up like Shizuru. She must be beautiful too. But that doesn't matter now I guess, for I am with Shizuru now._ She absent mindedly squeezed the older girls hand as they walk. 

"Is something bothering you Natsuk?" Shizuru asked, concerned at the younger girl's behavior. "You have been quiet the whole time"

"Oh its nothing, I was just thinking about some things" came a quick reply from Natsuki.

"Are you sure? Are you thinking about you studying abroad?"

"How did you know about that?" slightly surprised at how Shizuru knew about her plan.

"News have wings Natsuki"

"Oh. Anyways, I'm scheduled to go next week."

"You okay with it? I mean,. is this what you really wanted?" Shizuru asked as she stopped walking and stared straight in Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki caught a slight glimpse behind Shizuru's mask. It was full of sadness and longing; she didn't know why a beautiful face like Shizuru's would carry such heavy emotions.

"Its was my mother's wish, I will do anything that would make my mother happy even though she's not with us anymore"

"Ahh.. I hope you are happy with it too" _im not.._

Sensing the sadness in Shizuru's voice, Natsuki thought of something that might cheer her older girl up.

"Wanna go with me? American boys might be your type.. he he he." _Way to go Natsuki..I might just end up murdering those boys._

However, what Natsuki said didn't really get Shizuru to cheer up. Instead, her face just manages to shift from sad to gloomy. Natsuki's plan backfired and she was now panicking.

"Sh..shizuru.. was it something I said? O..okay, maybe you don't like American boys, Mexican perhaps?

No reply.

"Japanese?"

Still no reply.

"you don't like to talk about boys?"

Totally being ignored.

"I'm sorry" Natsuki pleaded, almost crying.

Shizuru just tugged her hand forward, telling her to start walking. Her previously gloomy face was now back to its calm one.

"Lets not talk about boys for tonight. Okay?"

"Okay" Natsuki sadly replied.

She and Natsuki was now nearing the apartment. Both of them didn't want the night to end for they were happy with each others presence. Natsuki held Shizuru's hand tighter, afraid that if she lets go, the girl might vanish.

As they approach the gates, Natsuki stopped.

"Shizuru"

"Hmm?"

Shizuru whirled around to face the younger woman who was staring at the ground, fidgeting.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Of course not! I was never mad at you in the first place." Placing her hand on Natsuki's chin and lifting it so they would be staring straight into each others eyes.

The young girl smiled. She was relieved to hear it? No.. she was happy.

"Ne Shizuru, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure, anything"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

Shizuru thought for a moment. _Yes, with you Natsuki._

"Yes, I have"

Natsuki's world just crumbled but not that long. Her mind drifted back to their conversation a while ago._ O yeah she doesn't have a boyfriend. But she not looking either.. damn.. n..not that I care.. really! Argghh who am I kidding! Of course I care!_

_Damn! Who ever that prick is, hes damn lucky!_ "What does it feels like?"

"Good.. really good"

"How did you know that it was love?"

"Hmm..well.." Shizuru closed her eyes, letting her emotions wash over her. "Every time I think of that person, it makes me smile. Nothing else mattered when we are together. Every word that comes out of that person's mouth is like music to my ears. Every moment we spend together is the happiest moment of my life. When you're in love, you are can do almost everything.. anything…. For when you're in love, it's the heart that tell you what to do, not the mind"

Natsuki's jaw drop.

"Wow" was all natsuki could manage to say._ Whoever that person was, is stupid for letting this girl go!_

"How about you Natsuki?"

"Huh? Uhmm.. when I was a kid, mom says that she heard a song in her mind when she fell in love with dad" _yep thats right.. if ever I hear a song in my mind, that would tell me that I'm in love!_

"That is so romantic, but you haven't felt it yet?" Shizuru looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I dunno.. im not sure"

"Oh"

Natsuki lets go of Shizuru's hand to open the gates. As much as she wanted to keep holding the older woman's hand, the gate is quite the troublemaker. The keyhole had become loose after years of use and its making Natsuki's life miserable, today would be the best example. If it wasn't for the stupid gate, she could have still been holding Shizuru's hands.

After a few tweaks and shakes, the lock finally snapped open. The two went in, Natsuki locking the gates after wards. After she placed the gate keys back to her pocket, she reached for Shizuru's hands once again, but as soon as she took hold of them, the strangest thing happened.

_**Wise men say, only fools rush in….**_

Natsuki's ears perked up at the sound she was hearing. "Huh?"

Shizuru stopped and stared at Natsuki. "did you say something Natsuki?"

"Oh nothing" she quickly replied. Her eyes still holding Shizuru's gaze.

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea..**_

_**Darling so it goes..**_

"What the.." Natsuki shook her head to clear her mind.

_**Some things are meant to be…**_

"Are you sure you're ok?" Shizuru's voice now was full of worry, holding Natsuki's hands tighter to let her concern reach the younger woman.

_**Take my hand..take my whole life too..**_

"Yeah, I'm ok…. _I think._

Natsuki reached for the doorknob and jammed her keys into it. Once it was unlocked, she held it open for Shizuru. Just as the before older woman passed her, their eyes met once again.

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

"Oh my GOD!" she whispered. _I think I'm in love! _

* * *

_Omake:_

_Legend: __(AM Anger Management the fanfic by Swarm012)__  
_

_-Ayou holding a tea cup-_

_Ayou: Shizuru-senpai, whats in this stuff?_

_Shizuru: a combination of my favorite tea leaves and OTHER ingredients._

_Ayou: -gulps- ahhh...are you planning on giving this to Swarm012?_

_Shizuru: Yes, so now will you give that tea back to me and ill give them to that AM author  
_

_Ayou: oh ok.. -hands back the cup-_

_-Shizuru leaves-_

_-Ayou whips out cellphone and dials Swarm's number-_

_Swarm012: Swarm the great here, whats up?!_

_Ayou: four words, DONT DRINK THE TEA!_

_-hangs up the phone-_

_Swarm012: who could that be?_

_-Shizuru enters AM stage-_

_Shizuru: Swarm012 (aka AM Author), i have brought you tea, here drink this._

_Swarm012: why thank you Shizuru! -drinks the tea-_

_A few moments later_

_Natsuki: where the heck is Youko?!!! -holding a dazed Swarm012-_

_Swarm012: Shizuru, ill write anything you want me to write!!!! you are my GOD!!_

_Natsuki: YOUKO where are you!! _

_-Nao enters-_

_Nao: what happened to him._

_Natsuki: drugged, even with Ayou's warning, he was still drugged!_

_Nao: Ayou?_

_-Ayou enters AM stage-_

_Ayou: told you so.. oh hi Nao...san_

_Nao: that sounded weird. listen about the wedding presents..._

_Ayou: i know..its the only that matters to you right?_

_Nao: thats not what i meant.. _

_Ayou: its ok.. i understand.. Natsuki-san, please give this "super duper extra hard" baseball bats to yurianimeotaku and rainee-chan and tell them to strike really hard this time.. -hands over 2 bats then leaves the stage- _

_Nao: -tears- you dont understand.._

_Natsuki: damn Nao, your more broke than this author... _

_Nao: SHIZURU! GIVE ME SOME OF THOSE DAMN TEA!!_

_Natsuki: OMG NAO! HIME RANGERS!! STOP NAO!! _

* * *

_depressing omake.. hayzz. Nao-senpai...huhuhu_


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9. sorry if it took so long.. exams exams exams... sorry if its quite short, its the most i can do after all the brain damage i obtained from all those exams...

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciated it.

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome still not mine

* * *

Chapter 9 

There used to be only one weakness that Natsuki Kuga had, Mayonnaise, but now, it seems like even The Great Mayonnaise itself will be pushed aside for this newest weakness, Shizuru Fujino.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she stared at the girl responsible for the song playing in Natsuki's head, well not directly but still is the cause of it anyway.

"I can't be, can I?" she whispered to herself.

The young brunette however, heard it. She immediately stopped and whirled around to face Natsuki, who seem to be stuck by the door.

"You can't be what Natsuki?" she asked innocently.

"Huh? Oohh N.nothing" waving her hands frantically.

Shizuru arch an eyebrow, obviously not buying it but letting it go anyway. She let her gaze travel from Natsuki's eyes to her hands. _Why is Natsuki's hand shaking?_ They were inside the apartment now and its not that cold, but apparently, its not the cold that's making Natsuki shiver, but the presence of a certain crimson eyed girl in front of her. It all started when THE song started playing in her head, cementing the fact that she was in love but still trying to deny it.

"I should be going home now" Shizuru declared.

"WHAT! NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE"

"Why? It's late and don't you think that I should be at home by now"

"That's what I'm saying, it's late, and therefore, you shouldn't be walking outside at this kind of hour. It's not safe!"

"So Natsuki wish to let me stay here?"

"Yeah, much better if you stay here and for me not to worry" the last bit was more of a whisper but with Shizuru's exceptional hearing, she heard it of course.

The brunette smiled at what Natsuki just said. It's not everyday that Natsuki would be the expressive one, not that they had spent a lot of time with each other, she just knew from her "stalking" activities. She then sat on the couch, wanting to rest her cold feet. Natsuki on the other hand headed towards her room.

"Shizuru, ill just look for some sleeping clothes for you" Natsuki called from upstairs

"Thank you Natsuki"

Natsuki was busy rummaging through her closet when Mai entered her room.

"Ohhhh you were really late huh? Something happened?" teased Mai, flopping herself on the bed.

"Why are you always assuming something did happen even though there isn't"

"Coz, you're not exactly the most honest person there is, you love keeping things to yourself."

After flipping through her clothes, Natsuki finally found Shizuru an extra large white shirt and black boxer shorts. She wanted to let the older woman use the sexy lingerie that she had been keeping but decided against it. She wanted get some sleep, not to stay up all night fantasizing. Turning to face Mai, she held out the chosen items.

"So what do you think? It's the best sleeping wear I have"

"hmm.. it doesn't matter, she'll be just sleeping with it, its not like you'll see each other in the dark"

"I know but I don't wanna think weird thoughts when I know she's just a few feet (or more like inches) away from me just because I know she's wearing something sexy!" trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

Mai took the clothes from Natsuki and inspected it. "don't you have any large polo shirt?"

"Mai, I know what your doing.. we are talking about comfort here not sexiness!!"

"Hai hai" raising her hands in defeat. "I guess this is fine, but seriously Natsuki, did something happen?"

Thinking twice on whether she will tell Mai or not, she decided to tell her anyway, since Mai probably knew more about love than anyone else did in the apartment.

"Mai… I think.." hesitating a bit.

"You think what? Wow and you're thinking now huh"

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP WITH THE TEASING AND LISTEN!" Natsuki walked towards her bed and sat beside Mai. Minimal distance, minimal sound volume of voice to be used. "Promise me you won't go teasing and laughing at me!"

"Natsuki, I love my life and I don't wanna die young just because I ticked you off"

"Good! I'm glad you understand.. now" thinking a bit, she began scratching the back of head, obviously having second thoughts about it.

"Just tell me already, we can't have Shizuru waiting till she eventually sleep on the couch.. and I know you wouldn't want that"

"Okay okay… Mai I think I'm seriously in deep shit!" she whispered.

"OH MY GOD!!, you mean that "deep shit"?!!" Mai's eyes are practically as large as saucer. She didn't expect this kind of turn of event, not that fast at least.

"Yeah that one. I heard a song playing in my head Mai!!! Its kind of a love song and I like it!! Dammit!"

Mai stared at her for a moment, pondering of what might be the best approach towards her friend's situation. This was the first time Natsuki has taken interest in someone, and also, the first time she fell in love with a person (not with an animal or machine).

"Obviously you haven't yet confessed to her right?" asked Mai

"And how did you know?"

"If you did, you'll be all over each other, doing things I don't wanna think about and you wouldn't be here looking for something to wear for her, coz I doubt you would end up sleeping fully dressed."

"WHAT! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO HER YET!" glaring at her friend. Even though she thinks about those things, she is far from doing it to Shizuru as of now.

"Yet? Anyways, since we changed the phrase "falling in love" to "deep shit" now, what are you planning to do? You should start making you confession speech"_ even if your confession would suck, I know you'd still get a yes.._ Mai smirked. She was just enjoying the whole situation Natsuki is in right now.

"I cant even look at her straight, you want me to confess now!!! Are you nuts!"

"There's no harm in trying, just tell her already"

Just as Mai finished her sentence, Shizuru popped her head by the door. "Tell who what?" she asked, startling the two occupants of the said room.

Natsuki literally jumped to her feet as soon as she heard the Kyoto woman's voice.

"Jesus!, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry Natsuki, but I was wondering what's taking you so long" she looked past Natsuki and straight at Mai. Her eyes showed no emotion, but Mai could almost feel daggers being thrown at her. Mai stood up from the bed and walked towards Shizuru. As she was beside her, she whispered something, that only the brunette would hear.

"Shizuru-san, I already have Mikoto. And I assure you, Natsuki is only yours" she gave Shizuru a pat on the back and smiled at her before leaving the room. Natsuki on the other hand was left confused on what had Mai just said to the older woman.

"What was that about?" Natsuki asked, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer.

"So what was that about telling someone something?" Shizuru's voice has a hint of jealousy that didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired girl.

"Oh that.. Mai told me to tell you.. uhmm that I found you something to wear!" handing Shizuru the said items. "here, you can wear this"

Shizuru visibly soften a bit. She walked towards Natsuki and took the clothes from her. She then headed towards the bathroom to freshen up, while Natsuki prepared the futon on where she would be sleeping.

After 10 minutes, Shizuru walked out of the bathroom, she immediately took her position on the futon thinking that it's where she's going to sleep.

"Oi, you.. get up from there, you'll be taking the bed" Natsuki said. She grabbed one of Shizuru's hands and tried to drag her to the bed. But the older woman didn't bulge.

"Ara, Natsuki want to sleep with me?" giving a seductive wink to add to the teasing. Natsuki's cheeks immediately flared up at what Shizuru just said and went defensive.

"OF COURSE NOT!! WILL YOU JUST GO AND TAKE THE BED!"

"No, I don't want to let Natsuki sleep on the cold floor" to make her point, she laid on the futon, hugged one of the pillows and pretended to sleep.

Natsuki just sighed in defeat. " So what are you suggesting, coz im not gonna let you sleep on the futon no matter what"

"And so am I"

"Okay, how about we share the bed then? Is that fine with you?" Natsuki suggested, totally unaware of the fact that she just made Shizuru blush which was quickly hidden by the older woman with the pillows she was clutching. "Oi, Shizuru"

"If its ok with Natsuki then I'm okay with it too" she answered from under the pillow.

"So it's settled, you can get up from there now so I can put it back in the closet"

Shizuru did what she was told. She extracted herself from the futon and flopped on the bed, taking the spot beside the wall. Natsuki took the futon and placed it back inside her cabinet. She then went back to the bed. " Shizuru, ill be turning the lamp off now"

"Go ahead Natsuki"

After turning the lights of, she laid down next to Shizuru. "You sure you want that side? We could switch if you want" she said as she faced Shizuru.

"Yeah I'm sure; Mai-san said that you frequently go to the bathroom so I don't want to be a hindrance" Shizuru also shifted a bit, now with her back on the wall.

Both of them are now staring at each other not minding the silence that fell between them. It was dark and they could barely make out each other's faces.

* * *

Nina was shifting every now and then in her bed. She could not sleep because of two reasons. First, she was in love. Her mind was with a certain orange head who happens to be reason number two, beside her. What could be more uncomfortable than having the love of your life, within mere inches from you? 

Her eyes were locked on the face of Arika who was sound asleep even with her constant movement. _How can you annoy and fascinate me at the same time?_ She then tucked the loose hair behind Arika's ears too see her face clearly. _You look so innocent and helpless when you're asleep Arika, no matter, ill always protect you. Funny, I sound so stupid saying that, but to hell with stupidity. _She then smiled, somehow, she felt like smiling just by staring at her. Sighing once in a while, releasing all the tension and pent up emotion from with in.

Unfortunately, she could not stare at her for long, for the fatigue she had gotten from her job has finally caught up with her. Feeling her eyes become heavy, she took one more look at the young girl in front of her, taking in every detail of her face and maybe dream of her. "I love you" she whispered before her eyes completely closed.

But to her horror, Arika stirred from her sleep and shifted a bit, wrapping her left arms around Nina's waist. Even with extreme sleepiness, Nina's eyes shot open and stared at Arika whose eyes was still closed but she was smiling.

"And I love you too Nina, but can you please stop moving around and stop with the sighing already. It's already late, so could you let me sleep now and we'll discuss about this tomorrow morning?"

Dumbfounded and extremely shocked at the same time, Nina managed to stutter a reply." O..ookay.. S.ssorry, S..sleep well"

"Good! As for now, goodnight" with that, Arika was back to sleeping again. Snoring softly.

Nina chose not to think about the shocking events that just happened and succumbed to sleepiness._ Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day._

* * *

Natsuki has never been so nervous her entire life until this very moment. Even though she could barely see Shizuru's face, she could still feel the brunette's eyes on her. She could also feel her heartbeat on her ears, and the heat rising to her cheeks. It made her squirm and blush; fortunately, the dark hid all of that. _Damn she so close that I could smell her. Hmm jasmine.._ As Shizuru's aroma filled her nose, she couldn't help but feel giddy._ Ahh so this is what it feels like to be in love. It feels so good! No wonder Mai is always smiling like an idiot every time she's with Mikoto, its almost involuntary. _

Shizuru on the other hand, is also, on par with how Natsuki was feeling that very moment. She was summoning all her self restrain not to kiss Natsuki right then and there. _Will you kick me out of bed if I kissed you Natsuki?__I cant believe you're just a few inches away!_ Her breathing has become shallow and quickened. Her proximity with Natsuki is not really helping her to sleep. Not at all, it was the other way around for both of them.

A few more minutes of gawking at each other (even in the dark!), Shizuru couldn't take it anymore and decided to face the other way around. She would rather suffer of not seeing Natsuki's face for the night rather than being tempted to do something that might ruin everything. Everything that she had worked on up to now.

Natsuki was disappointed when the older woman turned her back on her, she didn't know what she has done to make the older woman react like that. She was feeling sleepy and she doesn't want to sleep until she had made something that would convey her feelings to Shizuru, even by a just little bit.

"Shizuru are you still awake?" she whispered.

"hmm?"

Knowing that the brunette is still awake, she then discreetly placed her right hand around Shizuru's waist, initiating a hug. She could feel the other woman tensed up upon initial contact but relaxed into the hug almost immediately. When Natsuki felt that Shizuru didn't mind the action, she then pushed her luck a little further and scooted closer. Her face was now resting on the crook of Shizuru's neck, her front pressed against Shizuru's back. Her arms held the brunette a little tighter, their legs intertwined with each other in a spooning position.

Shizuru was in heaven that very moment. Feeling Natsuki's breath on her skin sent a tingling sensation throughout her body. She could almost melt into Natsuki's arms and feel the younger woman's heartbeat against her back. The pounding of her own heart was so strong that she though it might burst. She placed her right hand on top of Natsuki's hand and intertwined their fingers. Afraid that Natsuki would let go, afraid that her warmth would vanish any moment. But all her fears where cast aside as Natsuki caressed her hand with her thumb and placed a kiss on Shizuru's neck. As soon as Natsuki's lips left her skin, tears started to fall from her eyes._ I love you Natsuki,I hope we could stay like this forever_. Shizuru was happy that even by a little bit, she was close to her dream. Her dream of being with Natsuki forever.

"Shizuru" natsuki whispered. As if talking in her sleep

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry, I'm never letting you go"

* * *

Omake: 

Nao: Ayou

Ayou: What?

Nao: Ermm… -fidget-

Ayou: -looks at the time- I should be going now, my session with Shizuru-senpai is about to start.

Nao: Oh..

Ayou: She's just teaching me stuff on how to become an "obsessive-possessive-stalking-maniac" friend to the one you love. Which I'm not really listening coz its downright psychotic. And I'm too sane to be doing those.

Nao: -smiles- really?!

Ayou: but it helps me get over you rejecting me. To be honest I think im over it. Maybe I should start looking for someone else, what do you think?

Nao: -sad face- y..yeah

Ayou: So, see you around.. bye

-Ayou leaves-

-Swarm012 enters-

Swarm012: Yo!

Nao: I think she's over me –tears-

Swarm012: shouldn't you be happy coz she's not gonna bug you anymore?

Nao: she's not really bugging me, in fact she just keeps avoiding me since she took back her proposal. –tears even more-

Swarm012: uh oh, are you….

-runs away-

Swarm012: Hey wait don't leave me here!! Damn, and I was going to ask if she had seen Natsuki somewhere..

-Natsuki bolts past Swarm012 followed by BadOne and Shizuru-

Natsuki: DURAN HELP ME!!!!

Shizuru: KIYOHIME!

BadOne: Power Rangers!

Swarm012: HIME RANGERS! GO CATCH NATSUKI AND BRING HER TO ME!! Nobody dares insult my tea and runs away with it!!!

Hime Rangers: ROGER!!

* * *

there, i guess Nina had it easy huh.. hahahaha!! yeah i just love accidental confessions. 


	10. Chapter 10

Im so sorry for the delay! pls spare me... hope you enjoy reading this.

darkstormkrazer22, chum-sa, Azfixiation, lindred, Swarm012, SpiderLilies2007, yurianimeotaku, Shamanic demonator, Immoral Temptation, rainee-chan, fan-rei, naomi, kikyo4ever and to all those who reviewed thank you!!

disclaimer: Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome is not mine.. sunrise does owns them but when i do get a job and makes lots and lots of money, i'll buy them!!

* * *

Chapter 10

"_Mommy"_

"_Yes honey?"_

"_you said that love is something powerful, something that has the power to change anything or anyone?"_

"_Yes, it is true"_

"_but how will you know when you love something or someone?"_

"_Well, in my opinion, if you love something or someone, you become a better person. You try to change, not only for yourself, but also for the person that you love. You only not think about what might be good for you, but also what might be best for someone important to your heart."_

"_Ah like my toy bike! I love it so much that I don't want it to get scratched or be broken that I make sure I take good care of it"_

"_Yes, something like that"_

Natsuki woke up from the sun's rays that shine right through the curtains to her face. It was a fine morning, with the serene sound of birds chirping filling the quiet room. She tried shifting in her bed to find a new position to get away from the sun's rays but her hand was held in place by something soft and warm. Her gaze landed on the sleeping form beside her. Their hands were intertwined, so was their feet. She smiled gently, moving a little closer the older woman's body and inhaling her scent. The person in her arms moved slightly, signaling her that she was awake.

As she opened her eyes, she first saw the white wall in front of her. She tried to recall everything that happened the night before. When her thoughts was about to travel somewhere, she was startled a bit when she felt the person behind her take a deep breath. _Natsuki_. Adjusting herself from the hug, she changed her position and faced the younger woman behind her. Crimson met emerald as their eyes clashed. She had always dreamed of waking up in the morning seeing Natsuki's beautiful face. Her heart skipped a beat as the younger woman smiled, her eyes gazed upon her filled with tenderness.

"Good Morning" Natsuki greeted.

"Good Morning"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did"

"Had a pleasant dream?"

"Hmm yeah but I don't remember it clearly though, how about you?"

"Uh huh, I did." Unconsciously rubbing Shizuru's back as she closed her eyes once again.

Shizuru sighed and nuzzled at Natsuki's neck. She was clearly living a dream right now and she never wanted it to end. Neither one of them wanted to move from where they were. If not for Natsuki's rumbling stomach, both wouldn't mind spending the whole day, laying on the bed in each other's arms. Natsuki looked at her clock beside her bed to know that it was nearing noon. _That explains the rumbling stomach. Wonder what Shizuru wants to eat._ She gazed at the older woman beside her, who seems to be resting peacefully in her arms.

"Ahh.. it's nice to have some eggs and hotdogs for breakfast" the brunette said startling the younger woman.

Shizuru opened her eyes once again to see Natsuki looking straight at her. She smiled, not just her fake smile but also a smile that conveys her feelings for the younger woman. Today, or this time perhaps, her mask was nowhere to be seen. All Natsuki was seeing right now, was the real Shizuru. No pretensions, maybe a little easy on the sexual desire (if not, she would have probably ravage Natsuki by now).

"Is that what you wanted to eat Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, just that and I want to eat it with Natsuki"

"Ok. But would you mind if you wait a little while?"

"No. why?"

"I have to do something first, you can sleep for a few more minutes if you want. I promise to be back as soon as possible" she cupped Shizuru's face as she said this. Somehow, Natsuki couldn't keep her emotions under control as much as she tried too.

"Okay. But don't be long."

"I promise" she kissed Shizuru's temple and hurriedly exited the room before the older woman could react.

Watching Natsuki as she disappeared from the door, she touched the area where the younger woman's lips touched a while ago. _My.. Natsuki has been acting bold since last night. Could it be that she… but I cant be.. there's no way she gonna return my feelings. Shouldn't think negative thoughts, what's important is im here, right now, having a wonderful time with her, that's what mattered the most._ Pushing those thoughts aside, she went back to sleep.

* * *

Downstairs, Natsuki was busy ransacking the fridge for eggs and hotdogs. Mai, who happens to walk in on her, chuckled at the sight.

"Wow! Mighty Kuga is making breakfast. Or shall I say brunch?"

"Give me a break Mai, and so what if I am, is it prohibited now?" she shot back as she gathered all the stuff she needed on the table.

"Yes coz I know your cooking skill is still zero and the last time you attempted at doing that, we nearly lived on the streets"

"Whatever, I just wanted to cook breakfast for Shizuru okay. So don't worry, im not burning the house down"

Mai just watched her best friend do her thing from the counter. Natsuki on the other hand, was trying to break the eggs on the pan, but smashing it to smithereens instead. "DAMN!" she cursed at herself. She took the pan to the sink and cleaned it, after drying it; she then put it again on the stove and tried to break three more eggs. However, before she could do it, Mai caught her hand and took the eggs from her.

"What the!"

"You know, you don't smash the eggs on the pan Natsuki, you just need to tap it on the side like this" tapping the eggs on the rim of the pan until it cracked then from the crack she splits the eggs open, letting all its contents slide inside the pan. "There you go.. just like that.. brute strength wont get you nowhere with this eggs Natsuki"

"Okay okay, I get it"

"I think you wont have a problem with the hotdogs, no cracking needed there"

"Thank you"

"but I'll stay here by the counter, just to make sure things wont go burning" Mai said sitting herself on the counter

"are you insulting me?"

"nope, I just wanted to stay alive and make sure we still have a home until your done with your cooking"

"suit yourself!"

A few moments later, a dazed yet inexplicably happy Nina got down from the stairs and joined the two at the kitchen. She walked towards Mai on the counter and buried her face on her back.

"What's with you?" the orange head asked

Nina then got one chair and sat beside the older woman. Resting her head on the counter, smiling like an idiot.

"nothing" she answered back.

"its more like everything to me" Natsuki chimed in as she was now rolling the hotdogs in the pan.

"Maybe"

"Natsuki just concentrate on your cooking and let me handle the questions, you can just listen" Mai interrupted.

" Fine!"

"Now, you young lady, what's up with you?" turning her attention to the person sitting beside her.

"Im happy, I'm sooooo happy!" she cheerfully answered while twirling her hair.

"Yeah I can see that" pausing for a while, thinking of possible reasons why Nina was acting like that. "don't tell me you confessed?!!" she yelled.

"Hehehe.. sort of"

"What?!!! Is there such a thing?!!" she screamed then faced Natsuki. "Natsuki keep the hotdogs rolling"

"Well…" Nina sat up straight on her chair, her expression changed from idiotically (is there such a word?) happy to somewhat shy. "I kind of.. whispered it to her, then she answered me back"

"Maybe she was just sleep talking"

"I don't think so, she tells me she loves me too, then asks me to stop sighing and then commands me to get back to sleep"

"Ahh.. lucky you then! Congratulations! I can see who's gonna be the seme and the uke in the relationship already!" she said sarcastically, still not believing Nina.

"What?! Its not like that, I mean…." She wasn't finished explaining when Arika got down from the stairs and joined the three of them in the kitchen.

"Mean what?" she asked as she sat herself next to a now blushing Nina.

"N..nnothing" stuttered her girlfriend.

"Oh, anyways, about last night Nina"

Nina stiffened. She forgot about the "talking" part last night and now was nervous as hell. "Y..yeah?"

"I really meant what I said. So are you serious? Or was it something else?" Arika showed no nervousness or fear as she asked those questions.

"Of course I'm serious! I've never been serious my entire life!" Nina answered back confidently.

Arika just grinned. Then, she suddenly leaned forward, kissing a really shocked Nina on the lips.

"now that's how we seal the relationship!" Arika declared.

The two other occupants, okay maybe one of the two (coz Natsuki was now busy putting all the food on the tray to notice) of the room was too surprised to react at the situation. Mai's jaw dropped. She was having a hard time believing that things around her are happening so fast. There's Natsuki and Shizuru, and now, Arika and Nina are officially a couple.

Seeing the shocked reactions around her, Arika grabbed a still recovering-from-the-shock-of the-kiss Nina from the chair and dragged her towards Nina's room. "We need to talk privately" she whispered.

Nina just nodded in response. The two made their way upstairs leaving the two older women in the kitchen.

"And that leaves you Natsuki, the only one single here" Mai said, recovering from the sudden turn of events.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just finish up with the breakfast, I need to cook for 6 people you know"

"6? Arika, Nina, Mikoto, you and me, that's 5"

"Nao"

"Whatever"

As Natsuki was about to step on the stairs she suddenly stopped. "Mai"

"yeah?"

"Make it 7, just incase Shizuru's taste buds doesn't go well with my cooking"

* * *

Natsuki laid the tray on the bedside table quietly. Then she sat next to Shizuru on the bed, staring at the sleeping beauty. As much as she wanted to just look at her, she wanted to give the older woman her breakfast. After all, she requested it.

Shizuru felt the sudden movement of the bed but too lousy to even open her eyes. An enticing smell filled her nose, gently urging her to wake. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel someone staring at her, she knew who it was or at least had an idea. Her lips curled up into a smile, as she felt a hand softly touched her face. She took the said hand and pressed it more against her skin. Just as she was about to slip into dreamland, the owner of the hands spoke.

"Shizuru, wakey wakey"

The brunette opened her eyes to see the most beautiful person she had ever seen her entire life.

"Hi"

"Here you go, eggs and hotdogs" getting the tray on the bedside table then placed it on her lap. Shizuru got up and sat with her back on a pile of pillows.

"wow, you made those for me?" taking the spoon on the tray. But was playfully slapped away by Natsuki.

"yeah, I did" taking the fork, stabbing the hotdog with it then offered it to Shizuru. "Now say Ahhhh"

Shizuru who was containing herself from pouncing on the younger woman, opened her mouth and happily took and chewed the food. "Hmmm.. this is delicious"

"Ahehehe.. thank you.. here have some more"

"How about Natsuki?"

"No I'm fine, I made those specially for you"

Shizuru couldn't help but blush at what Natsuki said. She wasn't just imagining Natsuki being extra sweet because she IS really extra sweet.

"Ara. Natsuki is so sweet"

Natsuki just blushed in response.

After a few minutes, the "feeding session" is finished so Natsuki stood up from the bed then took the entire used utensil to the kitchen. Shizuru also got up from the bed then walked towards the bathroom. As much as she wanted to stay longer, she has (yet again) school matters to attend.

* * *

Natsuki was back in the kitchen once again, with Mai who was busy cooking everyone's lunch. She dumped the utensil on the sink and washed it.

"Ohh she ate it all?" Mai asked while sautéing something.

"Yeah she did. I guess it tasted okay"

"It should be after using almost 2 dozens of eggs and 2 packs of hotdogs.. and how many were you able to bring up to her? 2 eggs and 3 hotdogs?"

"SHUT UP MAI!! What if she heard you!"

"Hahaha okay okay sorry, you know, you should start brushing up with your cooking skills, after all.. the quickest way to a woman's heart is through her stomach"

Natsuki and Mai's attention was caught when Shizuru descended the stairs. She was now fresh from bathing but still wearing the clothes she wore the day before. She went to the kitchen where the two younger women were to say her thanks and goodbye.

"Mai-san, Natsuki, thank you very much for yesterday and today. As much as I wanted to stay a bit more but I have a meeting to attend."

"You can always come back Shizuru-san" Mai replied.

Natsuki however was fidgeting by the sink. Her face saddened as she heard that Shizuru was leaving.

"Don't worry Natsuki, ill be back as soon as my meeting ends"

Natsuki's face brightens up. She looked up at the older woman and beamed at her.

"I'll be waiting for you Shizuru, anything that you might want to do when you comeback?"

"Hmm.. I don't know.. I just want to spend time with you.. I guess that would be enough"

"How about I give you a massage. I know meetings can be pretty tiresome so maybe it would help to loosen up those muscles."

"My.. that would be wonderful Natsuki, I cant wait to end the meeting already!"

"Hehe.. or you can just dis the meeting…" The last bit was more of a whisper and Shizuru didn't catch it.

"Come again Natsuki.. I didn't catch what you just said"

"O..ohh I just said that uhmmm.. you should be going now, or you'll be late!"

The older woman looked at her wrist watch to see that she was indeed running late.

"Oh my.. you are right. See you later then.. Mai, Natsuki.." dashing off towards the door, she just stop for a moment to wave goodbye at Natsuki then closed the door behind her.

"She was THE MOST beautiful woman I have ever seen." Natsuki sighed.

"Nah, Mikoto is the most beautiful woman for me" Mai replied.

"Nope!!. you're both just too in love that it has already impaired your eyesight!" Nao interjected out of nowhere.

Natsuki's sneered. "Where did you come from? And aren't you supposed to be guarding Shizuru, not eavesdropping on someone else's conversation"

"Oh I am, I just came to pick up my lunch" to make her point, she went to the counter to get her lunchbox with her name on it.

"Whatever!! Hurry up and get to Shizuru already!!"

"Okay okay, will you relax! Oh Mai, thank you for the lunch!" She said while walking towards the front door.

"No prob!" Mai answered back.

About 10 minutes later Nao left the apartment, Arika and Nina came down from upstairs. Both seem to be happy holding hands even inside the apartment. They headed towards the couch and flopped their selves on it. Mai and Natsuki decided to join the two in the living room.

"Oh hi onee-chan.." Arika greeted Natsuki.

Natsuki just sat herself on the floor mat in front of the two and stared.

"Nina, you are now my GOD! How did you manage to snag Arika just like that? And you Arika, how can you be so easy!" she said while crossing her hands.

Nina just blushed while Arika did the talking.

"I wasn't easy! It just happen that I also love Nina and I think we've been on the "friends" stage for quite long, enough to know each other well which is the "getting to know" stage too."

"Argh! You're so damn lucky Nina! Why do you always get the good bits of life?"

"Maybe its my reward for always laying my ass on the line for you" Nina replied back from the couch, snuggling into Arika's arms.

"Maybe, but it's more like your job, its not exactly a "good Samaritan" thing."

"I really have no idea Natsuki-nee, maybe your right, maybe im just indeed lucky but I think this is destiny"

Natsuki just gave Nina a skeptical look.

"But she will be back right? After her meeting?" asked Mai who was now comfortably sitting on a beanbag.

"Yah, I cant wait for her to come back!" squeaked the love sick Natsuki

"Uhhh spare me!"

* * *

It was nearing 7 pm and Natsuki was by the window, glancing outside every now and then, waiting for Shizuru's arrival. Her wait wasn't that long for the brunette arrived at exactly 7pm. Natsuki was fast at opening the door, revealing Shizuru on her about-to-knock pose.

"Hi! Welcome home! Errr.. im mean welcome back!" The younger girl greeted.

Shizuru was taken aback by Natsuki's action. _My my, she sure is happy about something._

"Good Evening Natsuki"

"How's the meeting?" taking Shizuru's bag from her and her coat.

"It was fine. It went well, no broken bones or blood bath."

Natsuki chuckled. "Wow you manage to subdue Haruka huh?"

"I guess, I had my ways and also Kikukawa-san was there."

"Yeah, I don't know how Yukino manages to make Haruka calm down."

The two sat themselves on the couch, with each on either side of it. Both looking for something to talk about without being too mushy or being too sweet. The nervousness between the two rose, but only to be broken by sudden appearance of Mikoto, bolting out of the kitchen with a piece of bread on her mouth. The feral girl stopped in front of Natsuki.

"Natsuki your face is red.. are you feeling well?"

"Of course I am! Its just a little hot that all"

"But the air conditioner-" Mikoto didn't get to finish her sentence when Mai suddenly gabbed her out of nowhere.

"Sorry about my little sweetie here, we will be leaving now." With that, Mai rushed back to the kitchen, leaving the two startled.

"She's one hyper little girl isn't she?" Shizuru said. Finally found something to talk about.

"Hyper is an understatement, you should've seen Mai running after her all day"

Both just laughed. Thanks to Mikoto, the unbearable silence was broken.

* * *

At around 8pm, Mai was almost done with cooking dinner. While waiting for something inside the oven to cook, she went to the counter and picked up the phone. She called up some of hers and Natsuki's friend over and have supper with them. After that, the timer on the oven went off, alerting the orange head that the food she was cooking was done. She then readies the table and then went to her room to freshen up.

Within minutes, everyone that Mai called arrived. Haruka and Yukino were the ones to be the first to arrive. Shizuru was quite surprised to see Haruka in the apartment but welcomed her presence nonetheless. 5 minutes after the kikukawa-suzushiro pair arrival, Chie and Aoi were next to turn up. Sadly, Takumi and Akira couldn't make it because both are out of town for Takumi's treatment.

* * *

The small feast was quite enjoyable. Although there wasn't really any special occasion, they all just enjoy the break from everyday stress and relax for a while. They were all hanging in the living room when Arika marched inside the room with an empty bottle on hand.

"Who's in for a game of truth or dare!" she asked, while raising the bottle in the air in excitement.

"Hmm.. a little game wouldn't hurt right?" surprisingly, this came from Haruka.

"Yeah, I would like to join you" Yukino chimed in. Everyone seems to be agreeing on joining the said game so they all sat down on the mat forming a circle.

Being the one who thought of the idea of playing the game, Arika was given the honor of being the first to spin the bottle. She spun the bottle and it stopped pointing at Chie.

"Truth or dare?" asked Arika

"DARE!"

"hmm fearless… I DARE YOU TO DO A LAP DANCE TO AOI!"

"That's easy.."

Just when Chie was about to do it, Mai interjected.

"No lap dancing or any acts beyond 15 year-old comprehension okay?!"

"but Mai-neechan" Arika whined

"No buts!"

"Okay okay, just sing instead Chie-san"

"WHAT!! Im not singing!"

"Ho ho ho.. not so brave huh.. Aoi-san your girlfriend is chickening out!"

Aoi just shrugged and gave a glare at Chie's direction but it was enough to change Chie's mind.

"fine, I'm singing" Chie said defeated.

After her very out of sync but very entertaining singing, it was Chie's turn to spin the bottle. This time, it stopped pointing at Mai.

"truth!" mai instantly said

"excited are we… now tell us, what's the deal with you and Mikoto, you guys official now or are you still playing around?"

Mai blushed furiously at the question but Mikoto doesn't seem to care at all.

"W..we are official.." Mai meekly said

"Congratulations! Finally!"

"Y..yeah thanks"

Mai then took the bottle and spun it stopping pointing at Haruka's direction. Mai gave a mischievous smile.

"Haruka-san, Truth or dare?"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE SO TRUTH!"

"Well then, I will not hold back, is there someone you like right now and who?"

Haruka almost instantly recoiled at the question. She did expect the question but did not expect it to come from Mai.

"Y.yeah I like someone right now"

"and who is it?" by this time, everyone's attention is on Haruka, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"can it be a secret coz she doesn't know it yet?"

"She? And this is truth or dare Haruka-san, there is no pass or secret answers here"

Haruka fidgeted for a while, Yukino beside her looked as if she was about to faint from nervousness and fear. "I think I'd rather have a deadly training than hearing Haruka falling for someone else" Yukino thought.

Finally Haruka spoke, bringing Yukino back from her thoughts.

"I.. I can believe I let you talk me into saying this!"

"come on Haruka-san, its not so bad, unless the person you are referring to is here with us right now"

Hitting spot on, Haruka's cheeks flared. Mai gasped.

"oh my God! Who is it?!"

"Y..yu.."

"Yu?"

"YUKINO!! OK THERE I SAID IT!" Haruka then looked sideways right straight at Yukino's eyes, searching for an answer._ Oh no! please please.._

Yukino on the other hand was shocked at the revelation; she stared back at Haruka, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Y..you don't have to-" Haruka tried to say but was cut when Yukino pounced on her, kissing her on the lips.

Yukino finally released her when they needed air. "I like you too Haruka-chan!"

"R..really?!!"

"Yes!" Yukino answered and hugged Haruka once again.

"uhmm guys, Haruka time for you to spin" Aoi reminded the two.

"oh sorry sorry" with that Haruka spun the bottle. The next victim was Nina.

"dare"

"okay then, kiss the person that you like.. on the lips!"

"so much for 15 year old comprehension" Mai whispered.

Nina just smiled. After all, it was a fairly easy task. She faced Arika, cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her.

"tsk! That was easy, I didn't know you two were an item" Haruka said.

"Hehe" was all the reply Nina could say. Even with her and Arika being official, they are still practically new and were still shy about it. Nina wasted no time, took the bottle, and spun it.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she realized where the bottle was pointed. "great" she mumbled.

"Truth or dare Natsuki-nee"

"truth?"

"Sure?"

"OF COURSE IM SURE!"

Nina flinched at her cousin's outburst.

"Geez Natsuki-nee, this is just a game, will you relax."

"I know so get on with it!"

"Okay, please don't hate me for this, remember, this is just a GAME"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

Even though she might look calm on the outside, her heart was beating like crazy in the inside. Nina seems to be smirking and Natsuki didn't like it one bit.

"Natsuki-nee, if you were to fall in love with anyone in this room, who and why?" Nina seemed to be pleased with her question. This is turning out to be a confession game rather than truth or dare.

Natsuki didn't think twice before answering, it could be either because of nervousness or maybe she just didn't get the gravity of the question.

"Shizuru" she answered quickly. Everyone just nodded, thinking that it was a reasonable choice. But Shizuru on the other hand was feeling giddy by Natsuki's answer.

"Why?" came the quick follow up by Nina. "Why would you fall in love with her?"

"You really want Natsuki to answer that Nina. You should know by now, its like human nature" Chie commented. Aoi elbowing her.

"Maybe its different with Natuski-nee, and besides I just wanna know why Shizuru?"

Everyones attention was now on Natsuki. Shizuru was holding on the hem of her shirt to ease the intensity of her feelings. This is the moment of truth for her, what had made Natsuki consider her as someone she might love. Her crimson eyes were on fire; proof that her hope has once again had been lit and was burning with passion. The blue haired girl however had already thought of an answer to the question.

"Why?... Because I already did fall for her!"

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: please spare me!

Swarm012: You expect us to spare you after what you did?!!

Natsuki: uhh yes?

Swarm012: -eyes twitching- NO!!! YOU ARE TO BE SUBJECTED IN SHIZURU'S CARE STARTING TODAY!!!

Natsuki: WHAT?!!!!! GRILL ME INSTEAD!!

Shizuru: Natsuki meany, you don't like being with me?

Natsuki: maybe if we are at least 1 meter apart then yes..

Shizuru: well that could be arranged –evil smirk-

Shizuru left the stage, with a struggling Natsuki in tow.

Nao enters

Nao: I see pain and lots of erotic stuff going to happen with Natsuki.

Swarm012: yeah. But don't worry, she'll live.

Nao: I think she would be busy for a couple of days maybe weeks, then Ayou wouldn't have to attend her session. –smiles-

Swarm012: errrr maybe.. Ayou could always consider other options you know, there's Haruka, Mai, Chie.. –suddenly stops-

-Nao glaring at Swarm012 emitting a very dangerous aura-

Swarm012: N..Nao-sama, did I say something wrong –shivers-

Nao: Ayou is not going in any of those sessions!

Ayou enters

Ayou: Hi guys! –smiles-

Nao immediately reverts back into her normal self, suddenly happy.

Nao: Hi Ayou! – smiling like an idiot-

Swarm012: -sweat, facing Nao- BIPOLAR!

* * *

low on braincells, must recharge!... 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had to help my organization sell and deliver roses for valentines.. (yes, I do deliver them like cupid would! And its not an easy job I tell you!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome

* * *

Chapter 11

"Why? Because I already did fall for her!" Natsuki answered smugly.

Everyone went silent in the room. All she can hear was Mikoto's munching and cicada chirping. Natsuki wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, she was staring at blank expressions save for Mai who was actually smiling at her. Shizuru wasn't fairing well at all. She looked like she was about to pass out any minute if wasn't for Aoi's shoulder she was leaning on. Panic started to creep on Natsuki._ Should I take it back?! No! I finally got to say it and I'm not taking it back!_ She looked straight at Shizuru searching for answers; however, Shizuru was now staring at the floor shivering. The younger woman swore she heard the brunette whimper or maybe it could just be her imagination.

Just when all things was about to come to an end, for Natsuki at least. Haruka finally broke the unbearable silence.

"WAHAHA FUNNY ONE KUGA! YOU GOT US THERE FOR A MINUTE!"

"I wasn't-" Natsuki tried to explain but was cut off by Nina.

"yeah you really had us going there Natsuki-nee, I thought you were really serious!"

"but I-" but before she could even finish her sentence, Shizuru broke down and cried. Apparently those agonizing minutes has finally taken its toll on the brunette causing her to let it out.

She didn't care if there were people around her to see her in this state. She cannot keep it to herself anymore. Even though Aoi has no idea what had made Shizuru sob like this, she comforted the older girl. The latter seemed to need the support she could get now._Natsuki._

Natsuki stared at Shizuru sadly, her mind and heart was in pain seeing Shizuru like that. "the last thing I wanted to do right now is joke about something" she said softly, her eyes suddenly found the floor interesting. _Shit! This is not the confession I had in mind and what have I done with Shizuru!_. Her eyes stings, tears started to form on her eyes. She leaned close to Mai's shoulder and buried her face on it, wiping her tears with Mai's clothes. Mai knew what was going on, she knew Natsuki wasn't joking and she also know that Shizuru wasn't the only one crying right now.

After what seemed to be ages of awkward silence, Shizuru who apparently recovered from her breakdown spoke. "Yeah, Natsuki was just joking, right?" her mask once again back on. Her expression was eerily calm as if she hadn't cried at all.

"Funny, I didn't hear Natsuki said it was a joke, did she?" Mikoto asked. Mai was surprised at how Mikoto manage to ask the right question yet make it appear that she was asking it innocently. Mikoto turned to her and winked.

"Y.yeah, I didn't, and I was listening to the whole thing unless I missed it?" Mai answered, taking the cue from Mikoto.

Natsuki extracted herself from Mai and looked at her friend. Mai was smiling at her as if telling her that they are there to support her. She then shifted her gaze back to Shizuru who still had her mask on. _I hate it when you put that mask of yours; I wanted to break it and see the real you Shizuru. And when that happens, I'll be the one that's gonna be by your side.. Wait a minute, where have I heard that before?_ Her eyes widened as realization hit her like a ton of brick.

Natsuki's memory went back from the time she played in the park with her mother. The time when she played with the person whom she treasured the most. _**I don't want to run ahead or behind you. I just want to run together with you..by your side**_Her eyes once again focused on Shizuru. _That girl! She has the same eyes like Shizuru, same hair, same everything! She was just there, in front of me and I was too blind to see it!_

Shizuru had a sudden urge to squirm on her seat. The intense gaze that Natsuki was giving her was slowly breaking through her mask. "Ara, is there something on my face Natsuki?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for the person ive been searching all my life"

"Some truth or dare" Haruka muttered to herself, which earned her a warning look from Yukino.

"Maybe the person you are looking for is not in this room" the brunette answered back. She wasn't sure where Natsuki was heading with the conversation but decided to ride along anyway.

"Oh, really? But I have a feeling that "that" person is here with us, im just not sure if "that" person is still the same like when we were kids" Natsuki had a smile on her face. She was happy that the person she had loved before turns out to be the person she fell in love right now.

Its Shizuru's turn now to be confused along with the other occupants of the room. _Why is she smiling? Could it be?_ " well then, goodluck in finding him or her"

"it depends though"

"depends on what Natsuki"

"depends on If "you" want to be found or not"

"What?!!" Haruka decided to join in the conversation. Apparently, everyone in the room was confused at what the two were talking about. Chie has her brows furrowed while scratching her face, Aoi has her mouth open and Yukino, yes even Yukino who was best at knowing whats going around her, just stared at them. Lets just leave Arika and Nina, coz the two are busy snogging each other to even care.

But the interception was yet again ignored by Shizuru and Natsuki who was busy staring at each other. Oblivious to what was happening around them.

"W..What do you mean Natsuki" Shizuru stammered.

"I'll let you in a little secret, I had sand in my panties while we were playing tag in the park" Natsuki said. She then beamed at Shizuru who was too shocked to even tease her back.

_Omg! She remembers! Natsuki remembers! Is this true or was I hallucinating again_

Hearing no reply from Shizuru and seeing her reaction, Natsuki continued. She wanted to let the older woman know that she did remember everything. "And you were quite a hard headed girl when you were young, I told you not to cross the street but noooo, you just had to! That damn driver didn't even see you! Was he arrested or something, coz if he's wasnt, then I'll go hunt him and I show him a piece of my mind!"

Shizuru slowly recovered from the shock, said the most intelligible word she could think of. "Natsuki"

Natsuki stopped her rambling when she heard her name being called. "Yeah?"

"The sand, I also had them in my panties" Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki smiled. "I know, you ran slow because of it, why do you think I asked for a break, do I even look tired to you"

Shizuru also smiled in return. Her genuine smile reserved only for Natsuki.

"I never knew Shizuru could have a smile just like that" Mikoto said out of nowhere. "She should do that more often"

"yeah, it suits her better" Mai said as she stroke Mikoto's hair who was now laying on her lap.

"So? Do I get to spin the bottle?" Natsuki asked. Blank faces staring back at her suddenly came back to life.

"I think I had enough truth or dare for a year, nope make that a lifetime!" Chie said as she slowly got up from her seat, pulling Aoi up after.

"Yeah me too" Arika and Nina said in unison.

"Really? I thought the two of you were too busy eating each other up to even care" Chie smirked after what she had said.

Nina immediately blushed and was too shy to answer back leaving Arika to defend for both of them. "At least I do get to kiss Nina, how about you Chie? Someone is gonna have a cold night tonight"

The people around Natsuki and Shizuru was busy arguing with each other to notice that the two had already slipped away and was on the way out the door.

* * *

Natsuki closed the door after holding them open for Shizuru. The two started walking outside once again with no particular place in mind. They just wanted to get out of apartment to have peace and quiet. Natsuki, who had some unfinished business when they left the apartment, started a conversation.

"Shizuru"

"Hmm?"

"About what I said inside"

Shizuru glanced sideways to look at Natsuki, who was blushing but has a serious look on her face. "it's okay Natsuki, I understand, it was just a game"

Natsuki stopped walking. The older girl also stopped as soon as Natsuki did. The younger girl was somehow frustrated over something but Shizuru didn't know what or why. " no you don't, this is getting frustrating"

"Frustrating? I don't see why you should get frustrated over a silly game Natsuki?"

"Who said I was frustrated over the game?"

"You are not? Then why?"

"Im frustrated over the situation I am in" Natsuki raised her head and looked straight at Shizuru. She inched closer to the older girl until they're faces were just inches apart. "Im frustrated because you don't seem to grasp what I wanted to tell"

Shizuru could feel Natsuki's breath on her face, their close proximity suddenly made her heart beat fast and she could feel her cheeks warm up. Natsuki's smell was intoxicating, if it wasn't for the younger girl talking, she could have lost herself in it.

Natsuki, who seem bold enough to get closer to the older girl, could feel her knees weaken. Shizuru seem to have this effect on her that could make her weak the instant she gets close to her. But for the sake of getting her feelings across, she should be strong and be a man, or in her case, a really tough woman. In a very brave effort, she tentatively raised her hands and placed it on Shizuru's shoulder, she would have gone for the cheeks but wasn't brave enough for that.. yet.

The brunette stared at Natsuki for what seems to be an eternity, searching for something, searching for answers. "I don't understand" was all that she could say.

"I know, what im trying to say is that.. err" the ever confident Natsuki was now fidgeting helplessly. The confidence she had a while ago vanished in thin, leaving her nervous and hopeless.

"Yes Natsuki?, you were trying to say is?" Shizuru asked. She was patiently waiting for her beloved to say whatever she wanted to say. She was used in waiting; waiting for a couple minutes for Natsuki to speak up isn't really that hard.

"You really want me to say it do you?"

"Say what Natsuki?"

"Say "IT""

"What is "IT"? I have no idea at all"

Natsuki was getting a little irritated at herself._ Why cant I just say it! Its just three words for crying out loud! I LOVE YOU Shizuru!_ Her eyes found the pavement, while having internal battle with her mind.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out. She peeked at Natsuki's face who's attention was still stuck on the street.

Suddenly, Natsuki lifted her head, almost hitting Shizuru on the process if it wasn't for the older girl's quick reflexes. "What im trying to say is"

Shizuru was slightly taken aback by Natsuki's sudden movement. People around them started to look their way since they had decided to stop at the middle of the sidewalk and they were blocking most of the way.

"yes natsuki?"

"What im trying to say is.." _JUST SAY IT! GOD!_

"Hmm?"

"What im trying to sayisiloveyoushizuru! There I said it!"

The brunette just stared at her confused. "Natsuki could you slow down a bit, I cant make out what you were saying"

Natsuki slapped her own forehead. "I SAID I LOVE YOU SHIZURU! SO IS IT A YES OR SHOULD I TAKE A HIKE AND DROWN MYSELF IN A RIVER?!! She shouted, earning her curious glances and cheers from passersby and bystanders.

Shizuru was at lost for words. Even the famous Shizuru Fujino was no match for those three words that had escaped Natsuki's mouth. She was rooted in her place, afraid that if this was a dream, she might wake up if she even moves a muscle. _OMG! Is this a dream? Did she really say it? Did she just said she loves me? Wait.. she loves me?!!_

Natsuki wasn't fairing well also, as soon as those words were said, she was too afraid to even speak up again. She was afraid but she was also feeling a little relieved to have those pent-up feelings out. She clenched her fists and stared hard at the ground, getting ready for rejection that may come any minute from now, but non came. Instead, her hands were grabbed by Shizuru who's tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. "D..did I hear you r.right? Y..you said you l.love me?" she stammered, while lifting Natsuki's face to look at her.

"Yeah, and I wasn't joking!" the younger one answered back, surprised that somehow she found her voice to speak again. "I perfectly understand if-" Natsuki didn't get to finish her sentence when she was cut off by Shizuru's lips. Natsuki was surprised by the kiss but almost instantly returned it. _Ahh… her lips are so soft and tastes like tea._ Her hands found its way to Shizuru's waist and held her closer. Even it was cold outside, the heat coming from the older girl's body was enough to keep her warm and fuzzy inside.

Shizuru's hands were wrapped around Natsuki's neck. She couldn't contain her happiness, tears stopped falling and she smiled into the kiss. This is everything she wanted, to hug Natsuki like this, to kiss her and smell her. To be close to her and to touch her, knowing that her feelings are being returned is what she waited for so long. _I knew the wait was worth it._ Both lost in each other, oblivious to what was happening around them. A small crowd of people gathered around them, couples looked at each other, falling in love once again because of the sight the "two" was giving.

After some minutes of lip locking, normally humans need air to breathe and that's exactly what the two did. They stopped for air only to kiss yet again.

Both finally stopped when they felt they had kissed enough (for the day.. but I doubt it would be enough for Shizuru). Natsuki leaned her forehead against Shizuru's with her eyes still closed and still hugging Shizuru. "I love you Shizuru" she whispered.

"I've loved you all my life Natsuki" Shizuru answered back as she tightened her embrace around Natsuki's neck. The two decided to stay like this for sometime. The people were still staring at them, but the two couldn't care less, who would anyway, if the person you cared the most is right there in your arms?

From up the tree near the place where the two confessed their feelings, Nao was sitting on a branch holding up her phone.

"You guys got it all?" she asked.

"Awww that was soo romantic" Mai answered from the phone.

"That wasn't so bad, but I whats with the stuttering! Duh!!" this time it was Haruka who spoke from the other line.

"Mai, the food for a month that you promised.. don't forget.." Nao reminded the orange haired girl from the other line. Mai bribed Nao with a month supply of bento for her if she follows Natsuki and Shizuru and "cover" the whole thing, meaning, live video broadcast via cell phone.

Directly under the tree Nao was sitting.

Ayou: Ohh a big bird! (gets a slingshot ready to shoot the bird with pebble bullets)

* * *

Omake:

Swarm012: OMG! Is Ayou going to shoot Nao off that tree???

-enter Ayou-

Ayou: huh? Nao-san? Why am I going to shoot her? I was aiming for a really big bird sitting on the branch.

-Nao jumps off the tree and walks towards Ayou and Swarm012

Ayou: -freezes- OMG! I didn't know I was really aiming for Nao-san!!!

Nao: -smiles and fidgets- I d…didn't know you were a.aiming for me Ayou, so you like me then?

-Swarm012 and Ayou sweat drops-

Swarm012: Ayou was talking about a different "AIMING" not the "AIMING" you had in mind.

-boy pushing a tray with tea passes by-

Swarm012: -follows the tray with his eyes- excuse me for a minute… -faces the boy and shouts- HALT! YOU! BOY PUSHING TRAY!! OH I MEAN TRAY PUSHING BOY! LEAVE THE TEA BEHIND OR ELSE!

Boy: but this is for Fujino-sama

Swarm012: Fujino busy, Me not busy, therefore tray with tea, mine!!! –runs after the tray pushing boy-

-Nao and Ayou sweat drops-

Ayou: there goes the future of Mai-Hime fanfiction..

Nao: yep, I can see lots of pain for Sawrm012 in the future..from a certain brunette who wouldn't be happy after hearing her tea was TEANAPPED.

Ayou: yeahh..

Nao: enough about tea addicts, wanna go out?

Ayou: Okay..

* * *

do you want me to continue or just stop here? 


End file.
